Beyond the Stars
by From Darkness and Light
Summary: Good and evil. Brother and brother, are in each side. But, when two lion brothers that were once dead enter another dimension. True adventures and evil will issue, as they try to get back home to their beloved dimension. More in the profile. Please R


A/N: Greetings! I finally finished my first chapter of "Beyond the Stars". If there is any mistakes, please tell me so I can work on my writing and editing skills, also keeping everybody in character. This fanfic may seem off, but this is my first time typing a fanfic. So, please be nice. I promise I will get better. Also, I will like to thank two authors. Skullshovel, for giving me some tips, and commenting on one of my poems and adding it to his favorites. And, Mastermindhunter who gave me the basic idea of keeping almost everybody in character, added me in her favorites, and commented in all my poems, so thanks! Also Yokai Summoner, who commented on one of my poems and added me as one of her favorite authors. Also AlyssaLioness who put one of my poems in her favorites and added me in her favorite author catagory, thanks guys!. Please R&R! Peace out!XD

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1:The Arrival**_

**Genre:Friendship/Drama**

**Pairings:None...yet, though there are hints**

**Rated:T (For future violence)**

**I don't own:Lion King and Penguins of Madagascar characters, belongs to Disney, Nickelodeon, and DreamWorks Animation.**

**I do own: The plot, and my OCs (You'll find out who)**

* * *

It's been five months since the Shadow Clan's war, everything has been peaceful since then. Simba and Nala continue being king and queen. Kiara and Kovu are still togethor and very much in love. Vitanti is spending time with Sakani and Kiara. Kovu enjoys being with anybody on Pride Rock, including Zazu. Nuka completed everyone's trust and is now apart of the pride. ( A/N: Nuka's Revenge is another story that I may wright someday. Nuka has a mate named, Sakani. Also, that story includes the Shadow Clan war. If you read my profile, you would've knew this by now. Ah well, on with the story!)

Today though was different. The sun was brighter, the grass was greener, and the sky was filled with it's ocean blue atmosphere. Perfect day for gathering grub with Timon and Pumbaa.

They were near the waterhole, both sticking their paws and hoofs into an old tree with a hole in the middle section. Once they grabbed most of the grub, Timon pulled out a giant leaf and put the insects on it.

Pumbaa took a big sniff, he then turned his attention towards Timon.

"Timon, why is it that everytime we search for grub. I'm the only one who's looking?" The warthog asked.

At first, Timon didn't know how to answer that. Then he suddenly pulled a sly expression and Timon soon answered Pumbaa's question.

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa there's only one reason... I'm the lookout and supervisor!"

"What?"

"A lookout is when you are absorbing your surroundings to make sure no predator is hiding or upon us. A supervisor is to make sure how well you're doing." Explained Timon

The meerkat waited to see if his gassy friend bought his little scheme. His plan was a success.

"You're absolutley right, Timon! But, weren't you just staring at the clouds earlier?"

"So, I was a little distracted! Big Whoop! Now, lets go back to eating grubs!" Snapped the meerkat.

Pumbaa just nodded and stuffed his face into the leaf full of grubs. While Timon took a bug at one of a time. Timon stopped eating when he heard the bush from behind him rustle. Pumbaa heard it too and soon was behind the tree that he and Timon were eating from. Timon was only seconds behind Pumbaa.

"What was that?" Whispered Pumbaa to Timon.

Timon looked as if he wanted to scream. "I don't know. But, it must be a predator looking at us with red menacing eyes!"

Sure enough, red eyes were glowing within the bush. The red orbs were glaring at the frightened dio. Timon and Pumbaa would have screamed and run, but they were so terrified they couldn't move an inch. The creature growled and lunged forward.

Timon screamed and cried out. "Please! Don't eat us! We have a friend who is the king! Maybe he can help yo-ou o-o-ut!"

The next thing the terrified dio heard was not what they would have suspected.

Laughter.

Nuka was the menacing creature who now was laughing his head off. He finally spoke when his laughter cooled down, just a little.

"You guys, should have seen your fa-ac-ces!" His laughter continued while Pumbaa and Timon were annoyed.

Nuka was more healthier after the day he left the Outlands. His mane fully grew, had no termites, or anyother bug. Nuka's fur was cleaner as well, actually he looked exactly like his father, Scar. Except for a few minor looks. Nuka had amber eyes with a little black-gray fur underneath, and he had three scars on his left side of his face. And, he had a more muscular built. (A/N: Nuka's Revenge is why he is muscular.)

Nuka's laughter went down to chuckling. Sakani, Vitanti, Kiara, and Kovu were walking when they heard the commotion from afar.

Kovu chuckled. "Think Nuka is playing another prank on Timon and Pumbaa?"

"Probably, knowing Nuka." Replied Vitanti.

"Yeah, ever since Nuka joined the pride, he's always playing pranks on the poor dio." Giggled Kiara, also with a little mocking.

Sakani only smiled and gazed where the waterhole is. She saw three figures who were probably Nuka, Timon, and Pumbaa.

Sakani has a normal built similar to Nala's, but Sakani's coloring is different. She has a dark creme pelt with a pure white fur starting from the muzzle down to the belly, Sakani's eyes are sparkley hazle.

She heard steps behind her, by her instincts, Sakani snapped her attention from behind. While the other three lions in front of her turned as well, for they too heard the steps of the mysterious creature. Yet, the three lions in front of Sakani remained smiling.

It was only King Simba.

Simba was a bit insulted by Sakani's reaction, which was a frightened expression upon her face. Simba let it slide because he knew some parts of her history before she became part of the pride.

But, it was down to business.

"Kovu, I want you to retrieve Nuka, Timon, and Pumbaa. Don't tell the rest of the pride. Everyone who is needed is already inside Pride Rock. Sakani, Vitanti, and Kiara come with me. Kovu, once you have them, come along as well." Ordered Simba.

Kovu was suprised by the king's outburst, but nodded and went to complete Simba's orders. The three lionesses were glancing at each other, wondering which one will ask.

It was Kiara.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

Simba stared down at his daughter."Rafiki is here and he says he has important news that the royal family needs to discuss."

"Then why is Timon and Pumbaa attending?"

"They are part of the royal family, including Zazu."

"Is it good or bad news?" Questioned Simba's daughter.

Simba made his gaze towards the sky, wondering if his father is watching them. "It doesn't sound good, I can tell you that."

Simba concluded."That's all I know...for now."

"C'mon we should probably go." Added the Lion King

Simba and the three lionesses jogged to Pride Rock.

Where the news awaited

* * *

Once Timon, Pumbaa, Nuka, and Kovu arrived, they noticed that most of the pride wasn't in the den of Pride Rock.

Pumbaa observed his surroundings to see who was here. He noticed that in the far left corner was Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zazu. In the far right corner was Vitanti, Kiara, and Sakani talking queitly to themselves. Pumbaa made his attention towards the middle of the den, where he saw Simba staring right at him. Besides the Lion King was his Queen, Nala, and the other was the shaneman, Rafiki.

"I'm glad that all of you can make it." Spoke Simba "I know this was short notice, but delighted that you pushed your schedules aside to join the meeting. Rafiki has important news, he shall now speak." Simba gave his attention to Rafiki and nodded.

Rafiki stood in the middle of the den, also making him the center of attention. He glanced around his surroundings. He studied the animals' movements and eyes. The animals that surrounded Rafiki were full of eargerness and curousity, they awaited the news of Rafiki that he was about to announce.

Rafiki, himself, was a mess. For his fur was messy than before and his hair were full of cloths of dirt. His eyes were filled with despair.

The mandrill spoke but, with a choke(A/N: Hey, that rhymed! XD). "I'm afraid that someone that we all love has disappeared, along with the animal we most dread."

"Who is it?" Asked Sarafina and Nala in usion.

Rafiki wishes that this wasn't happening. But, it was and they all had the right to know.

"One of the lions is all mighty king, Mufasa. The other is the tyrant king, Scar."

All animals were silent. Was this even possible?

"How long have they been gone?" Asked Kovu as calmly as he could.

Rafiki gazed at him, wondering if Kovu is worried about Mufasa...or Scar.

"Scar has been gone when he was eaten alive by the hyenas. While Mufasa, has been missing since the death of Zira." Rafiki answered.

Nuka wondered of what happened to his father and his uncle, Mufasa.

Sarabi was the next to speak...well, yell. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MUFASA'S GONE!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!"

Mufasa's widow started to take deep breaths to calm herself. There was a moment of silence before Rafiki could answer Sarabi's question.

"I'm sorry Sarabi. But, Mufasa left without a trace without the Kings of the Past knowing."

"What do you mean, Rafiki?" Asked Vitanti.

"I mean they're somewhere that even the Great Kings of the Past cannot reach. It seems that Mufasa and Scar are beyond the stars. How did they get there? Even I or the Great Kings of the Past don't know."

Timon wondered and gazed at everyone around him. "What do we do now?"

Sarabi was silently crying because her love is no where to be found. Simba pondered about how Mufasa broke their promise, but he was more worried for his father than angry.

Simba swallowed. "Does anybody have any theories?"

Pumbaa gazed up at Simba. "Well, maybe they went to another dimension and that's why we can't reach them."

Zazu could only stare at the young warthog with a frown upon the hornbill's face. "That's impossible, and even if they are. How did they get there?"

Pumbaa looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe it's something that we thought impossible." Added Sakani queitly.

Nuka had to smile at her. He always thought Sakani was adorable in her own special way, that's one of the things he loves about her.

"So, what do you think what happened to them, Sakani?" Asked Nuka

Sakani smiled and responded. "I agree with Pumbaa."

Kiara glanced at Sakani and everyone else around the lioness princess. "I kinda agree."

While the royal family and friends were discussing Pumbaa's theory. Vitanti made her gaze outside the den, causing the lioness to drop her jaw in shock and her eyes to widen.

"Hey after your little discussion, you should take look outside."

This caught everyones' attention, and they all gazed outside to see what was so important.

Only to have the same expression as Vitanti.

For outside, time stood still.

* * *

The den full of animals was completely silent. Zazu was the first to speak.

"So, this is, oh I don't know, A PROBLEM!!" He shrieked.

"Wha, what's going on!?" Asked Nala with worry. The queen gazed at Simba for the answer.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that this won't end pretty." Answered the king.

"This is so confusing" Nala continued more to herself than the others. She then stayed silent.

"Kovu?" Asked Kiara, hoping he'll assure her that everything's going to be alright.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright...I think." Answered Kovu.

Timon was the next to be freaked out. "This is beyond wierd, this is the wierdest it could get in history!"

Pumbaa was just as confused as everyone else. "Even I don't have a theory for this!"

"I don't think anybody does, young warthog."

Sarabi and Sarafina were having their own chat from the others.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Mufasa and Scar's disappearance, Sarabi?" Questioned the ex-queen's friend.

The ex-queen replied. "Maybe, I don't know for sure. But, at this point anything seems possible."

Far off in the corner, was Nuka. He wondered off while everyone else was asking each others' questions. The son of a tyrant was more worried for his father then the situation of the outside world that was still. Nuka still loved his father, even though Scar was abusive towards his only son, Nuka. But no matter what, Scar will always be his father. And from the looks of the situation, his father is in trouble. Yet, what could Nuka do?

Nuka finally spoke. "Even though time is frozen outside, what do we do about the other conflict?"

Simba made his gaze towards him, and seemed to be considering of what they should do. Until they heard something coming from in the center of the den.

Sakani and Vitanti questioned in usion. "What is that?"

Right in the middle of the cave was...

a portal.

The portal was eight feet tall and seven feet wide, perfect size for thirteen animals.

Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu were horrified at the scene in front of them.

Kiara, Vitanti, and Kovu were curious of what they're seeing.

Sarabi, Sarafina, and Rafiki were amazed of the appearance of the portal.

Simba, Nala, Nuka, and Sakani didn't know of what to make of it.

Kiara stepped forward and touched the portal, only to cause her paw to go through the other side of the portal.

"Kiara, get away from there!" Ordered Simba.

_"It was as if it was water itself."_ Thought the lioness princess.

Kiara went back to her place with Kovu and Vitanti, still curious of the new phenomenon.

The portal started to form different shapes when Kiara was seated. The animals looked at this with awe.

* * *

There was a black mane lion with red-brown fur, he had bright glowing green orbs, his right eye contained a scar. This particular lion was Scar, the deceased tyrant of the Pride Lands.

Around Scar was many hyenas, which they started mauling him. Scar died instantly when a hyena tore his throat, then rain falls from the sky after his death.

* * *

Outside the portal, you could see the horror faces of what they just witnessed. Mostly because of so much blood and gore. Their portal continued playing the scene.

A ghost Scar was floating upward, towards the stars.

"So, this is how I die. How respectful." Scar sarcastically mentioned. After his sarcastic comment, a portal appears next to him. Scar gasped and screamed when the portal sucked him in

* * *

Everybody gasped of what that portal did to Scar. Rafiki glared at their portal, wondering it would do the same.

Their portal started reforming into different shapes.

What the royal family and friends saw next amazed them, it was a magnificent picture of the stars within.

* * *

The sight of within the stars was clear blue skies with clouds hinted at certain spots, it was full of deep dark green grass that showed health, there was many beautiful plants that was full of colors within and out, and finally there was a bright clear crystal blue lake that sparkled of it's own glimmer of peace. But, with all it's beauty there was a red-maned lion with a golden pelt and husky body, this particular lion was the greatest king, Mufasa.

Mufasa was staring down below of a small pond that showed the picture of when the two prides joined and they were walking towards Pride Rock. The great king smiles upon his son, grand-daughter, and Kovu.

* * *

In the present, the three animals felt delighted that Mufasa was happy with them. But, the strangest thing is that they could hear Mufasa's thoughts, and it wasn't just those three animals, but the rest.

* * *

"The two prides are finally togethor." Thought Mufasa with a smile and continued, but this time with a frown "But, what happened to Scar? He couldn't just disappear like that. Hm, this is a true mystery."

Mufasa made his gaze and smiled once more towards Kovu. "I know he will make a good king. And, Sarabi I know you can't hear me but take care of all of them. Simba, Kiara" Mufasa smiled wider. "you make me so proud."

A portal started to form next to Mufasa, the dead king looked and gasped. The newly form portal sucked in Mufasa like the same fate of his brother.

* * *

Everyone within the cave gasped and then waited to see what happens next.

Their portal started to reform again. But, this time there was a line in the middle showing Mufasa and Scar in seperate sides.

* * *

The deceased king started forming into something else. Mufasa was getting smaller, while the backgorund was full of colors that was flashing with white light while Mufasa falls slowly. He then lost his red mane and his golden fur was replaced with smooth black and white feathers. The lion was beginning to form a bright orange beak. His feet though was a dark orange also from the formation of the feet, it was made for swimming. Mufasa's feathers were even, the white feathers are from the top of the eyebrow area all the way down to the top of his feet. The rest of his body was black feathers. Mufasa's new body is...buldgy?

* * *

The animals gasped at Mufasa's new form. They then snapped their attention towards Scar.

* * *

His side of the portal was the same background as Mufasa's, except Scar was changing into a different form. Scar got smaller while he lost his black mane. His red-brown fur went to dark and light grey. Scar's tail is now a white fluffy tail with black rings, his ears were pointy and his paws matched Timon's except black and grey. Scar's feet were similar to his new paws. But, Scar's scar remained on his face except it appeared bigger because of how small his head and face is. The tyrant was buldgy like Mufasa.

Scar and Mufasa's slow fall went fast when fully transformed, white light kept coming until there was a tunnel at the end. They both entered the mysterious hole.

* * *

Everyone glanced at each other with a moment of silence.

"...WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!" Shrieked Timon

"Look! The portal!" Pointed Sarafina.

Everybody made their gazes towards the portal once more.

* * *

Both Scar and Mufasa were in the city that Timon and Pumbaa always talked about, except the big city was buldgy too, actually the entire living and non-living things were buldgy. The two ex-lions were on the sidewalk unconscience.

Humans took notice of this.

"What's that, Mommy?" Asked a little girl with brown pig-tails and a purple jacket.

"Two wild animals. Don't touch it!" Snapped the Mother with worry when her daughter was about to poke, before her Mother pulled her away.

"Someone should call Animal Patrol." Mentioned a man with a blue suit and straight blonde hair.

"On it." Said a man with summer clothing with black sloppy hair. He dailed the number and spoke to Animal Patrol, when the call was over the humans waited for their arrival. Some humans left and come, but one elderly particular human stayed all the way.

Soon, Animal Patrol arrived with a blue husky van. Then out came (A/N: The Weasel! Ha! Just Kidding XD) the officer. He was a tall African-American man, he was bald but had a short black beard. The Officer wore a blue sleeve shirt with blue pants. He had a couple of badges, one on his shoulder, the other next to his chest. He also included a black belt full of gadgets. He went by Officer-X.

"Alright, where are these punks?"

All the gathering humans pointed to the sidewalk of where Mufasa and Scar lied.

Officer-X then went back to his van to pull out two metal cages. He put Scar in one and Mufasa in the other. He locked them up.

"Wait. What are you going to do with those two animals?" Questioned the elderly man who stayed with the commotion all the way.

"Oh, probably eliminate them, so these punks won't cause anymore trouble." Officer-X Stated.

The elderly man growled. "You can't do that! They did nothing wrong! Listen, I'm the owner of Central Park Zoo. Let me take them so they could meet the public eye. Let these creatures have a nice home instead of dying for nothing they did!"

Officer-X merely waved off the owner of Central Park Zoo's remark. "No. When they are not held in any zoo, or in any wildlife sanctuary. They belong to me so I could mess with them. And, you have no say in it, old man."

The elderly man stood tall with pride. He wore a black suit for business, his skin was wrinkled and his hair was almost white. Even though he was old, he act as if he was thirty year old man, but who knew business. He went by Richard Michael Anderson, but most call him, Mr. Anderson.

"I don't think so, officer. I am well acquainted with your boss, who would be glad that I take these animals in. If you don't believe me, call him yourself, I dare ya." Anderson smirked.

Officer-X growled at himself, he forgotten of how his boss was particularly friends with his boss. If he rejects Anderson's offer, he could get fired.

The Animal Patrol officer glared at Mr. Anderson out of annoyance. "You win. Here, take them." Officer-X handed Anderson the two cages that held Mufasa and Scar. The officer then went to his beloved van and drove off leaving the gather of humans.

Anderson then walked off, leaving the awe-struck humans behind. He soon reached his car and placed Mufasa and Scar's cages at the back of his car.

"Don't worry, you will soon be at a better place." Anderson said smoothly.

He went to the front seat of his car, closed the door, put the key into the ignition and took off towards Central Park Zoo.

* * *

Everybody in the cave wanted to see what happens next and they were all still amazed of what Anderson did.

Rafiki was just as amazed but he kept that to himself, he then noted of what was going on so far.

* * *

Mufasa opened his eyes to see he was in a...cage? Is he alive? How is this even possible? Mufasa stood up. Wait! He can only stand on four legs! Why suddenly two!? Mufasa stared down to study himself. He was surprised to see that he was some type of...bird? What's going on!?

He looked around to see where he was, only to discover that he had no clue. He saw that around him was a room filled with unknown objects that he never seen. Including another animal besides him that was in a seperate cage, it looked like a squirrel but with different shade of colors. Mufasa couldn't see the face because it was facing the other way. It didn't move an inch, Mufasa wondered if it was dead.

The ex-lion king observed the other objects, he noticed a green box that had handles on them and a brown platform that had legs. Everything else was bizarre to him.

Mufasa heard a noise, he glanced everywhere to see where it came from. The souce was a human woman, she came to him and opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh good, you're awake" She stated dully, "Now time to go to your new home. The penguins' habitat, ha! Good luck."

_"New home?"_ Thought Mufasa, _"What is she talking about? Great Kings of the Past, help me!"_

She grabbed the cage and headed outside with Mufasa in tow. He observed his surroundings, noticing they all have different types of...habitat? One of the habitats was a tree with a tire swing. While Mufasa was staring at that particular area, he didn't notice the one in front of him. At least until the human stopped moving.

Mufasa took notice that the habitat in front of him was surrounded by water and in the middle was a white platform with a dish on the side. There was also four other (What did she call it?) penguins.

One of them was short with a flat head and a husky type body. Mufasa could tell that this small animal is much more than what meets the naked eye. The small penguin's eyes were on him with uncertaincy and suspicion, Mufasa doesn't blame him. How would you like it if a stranger is place on your property?

Mufasa fixed his gaze on the smallest penguin in the pack. This petite young lad had a round head and quite chubby for his size, but netherless, he looked healthy. The penguin's eyes were staring at Mufasa, but unlike the first penguin, his blue orbs were filled with curiousity and welcoming. Mufasa felt more comfortable with that penguin just by looking at him.

Next to the young penguin, was a little overwieght penguin who had a crack on his beak and a mohawk on his head, he included a round head too. This particular animal gave off the vibe of danger or perhaps insanity. Mufasa didn't want to judge him already, but he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. Maybe it was just him, so the ex-lion king ignored the feeling to learn more about this creature. Giving him the benefit of the doubt.

The last penguin to observe is the tallest and by the looks of it, average weight. His head was round as well, this penguin was just as curious as the young penguin. Except, instead of welcoming, it was filled with suspicion similar to the first. This penguin reminded Mufasa of his tyrant of a brother, Scar. Yet he didn't know why, the ex-lion king gave off his own suspicion. But, Mufasa will give this penguin the benefit of the doubt, too.

The human placed a wooden plank between her and the platform and walked acrossed. The woman put the cage down that contained Mufasa, she moved her hand to open the lock, but stopped and glared at the four penguins in front of her.

"No funny business!" She snapped.

She opened the cage, letting Mufasa out of the cell that humans called cage. The human took off in a hurry to get away from the penguins, taking the wooden plank with her. She then closed the gate behind, and once again took off to her own habitat that humans called office.

Mufasa turned around to finally greet the four.

* * *

Scar opened his eyes, noiticing a few things. For starters, he was alive which was unbelievable considering he was mauled by hyenas. Another, is that he is in a whole new area that he has never seen. Well, except the buldge of everything that was in sight. He saw_ that_ before, but that was a different story. Scar saw many things, but not so much as a speacial room filled with mysterious necessities. There was a box that was green with handels, a brown platform with legs, a black seat built for comfort, and ect.

The ex-tyrant checked himself to see if the hyenas left any damage. What he didn't expect was to be in a whole different body. He gasped! He stood up, on two legs!? What's going on!? He also realized that the last time he was at a place similar to this, is that he was still a lion. Now he didn't know anything about this creature that he is now. Scar then heard something swing, and a hit?

"Ow! Stupid plank!" Screamed the voice full of irritation.

Scar gazed over to see a human, who was a woman rubbing her head. Trying to cease the pain from effect of the wooden plank. Scar then heard another voice coming from the human's...waist?

"Yo, Alice! Did you get the animals to their habitats?" Asked the voice.

This Alice that the voice called, took the black device besides her waist and spoke into it.

"I'm half way done! I've got one but not the other."

The voice returned. "Alright, but hurry up! You still need to clean the elephant's enviroment!"

Alice scowled when she heard the last order. She put her black device in her belt pocket, full of other objects that Scar didn't recongnize. Alice looked towards Scar and walked to get his small jail cell. The next thing Scar knew, was that he was in some unnatural enviroment with different enviroments within an enviroment. While he absorbed this new knowledge and surroundings, Alice ceased moving when she opened a certain door.

Scar observed this enviroment that the humans called habitat. He noticed that the land had some tall concrete platforms, with plants all around, and a huge type of device in the corner where the area stops. He then stares up to the tallest platform, where he sees three animals.

The first animal he noticed had dark grey pelt with two huge round ears on it's head, and he had a big belly full of junk that Scar assumed. The animal had some white fur though, it was placed in front of it's ears, chest, the chin to his nose, and around his eyes. This creature observed Scar as if he was a unknown being ever to live. Scar found this annoying, considering he doesn't even know him.

There was a smaller animal next to the bizarre mutation squirrel. This animal was small with a fluffy brown tail, he's body was half light cream while the other was carmel. The front was the cream, the rest was carmel. But, it's face was different. It was almost fully shade of carmel, except right in the middle of it's face was the light cream then to his nose and around the chin. The animal also included two huge sad eyes. The creature stared at Scar right in the eyes as if the animal couldn't tear away. This creeped the ex-tyrant to his spine. The animal's eyes were filled of curiousity and innocence.

The last was the tallest among them. The creature's fur was different shades of grey, his ears were pointy, had a long snout, and he had a leafy hat. His eyes were orange and yellow, filled with curiousity and pride. Scar observed him a moment longer before realizing, that this squirrel was the spitting-image of Scar's newform. Except Scar didn't have a leafy hat, or orange eyes. Also, the squirrel had no scar in any point of his body. Scar was astounded by this, but for some reason. The ex-tyrant already hated the sight of him, it was as if he was his arch enemy. Scar didn't know why considering he doesn't even know the mutated squirrel. Scar will figure this out later if possible.

Alice finally opened the cage that contained Scar.

"Great, now I have to clean the elephant's habitat, uh!" Alice was disgusted of her next order by her boss. She was soon out of the lemurs' habitat in a earshot.

The ex-tyrant watched her leave for a moment.

Scar then gazed back at the three creatures, not knowing what will happen next.

* * *

Mufasa was being watched carefully by the flat-headed penguin.

The husky penguin spoke. "State your name, Stranger!"

Mufasa was suprised how blunt the penguin was, but answered him anyway.

"My name is Mufasa."

The youngest penguin gazed up at him with a welcoming smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mufasa." Greeted the smallest penguin with a twinkle in his eye.

Mufasa noticed that the young penguin had a different accent then the blunt penguin. The flat-head continued glaring and studying Mufasa, as if the ex-lion king was the greatest danger yet.

"Who are you working for?!" Yelled the small husky penguin, getting hot breath on Mufasa's face.

Mufasa was puzzled by his question. "Excuse me?"

"Who are you working for!?" Repeated the husky penguin.

"No one. Why?"

The flat-headed penguin squinted his eyes, staring into Mufasa's amber orbs. The ex-lion king was getting uncomfortable by the penguin's watchful eyes. The husky penguin circled around him. He stopped when he gazed at another penguin.

"Kowalski! Options!" Ordered the Flat-head to the tallest penguin in the pack.

The tall bird pulled out a clipboard, flipping through pages and kept glancing at Mufasa up and down. The one called, Kowalski, wrote something down with a red stick that Mufasa was confused of what it was.

"Hm. Well Skipper, this penguin could be a spy with suprising good acting. Or, he is clueless as King Julien."

_"King Julien?"_ Thought Mufasa with curiousity of another king.

The smallest penguin glared at Kowalski and Skipper. "I for one, think that he is neither. We shouldn't judge before getting to know him first, it's only the right thing to do."

Skipper smiled and shooked his head. "Sweet naive Private. You know we can't trust anyone but our own team. So much you need to learn."

"I don't know about that, Skipper. Private may have a point." Kowalski added.

"Point taken." Rasped out the mohawk penguin.

"Not you too, Rico." Skipper whined.

Mufasa was observing the conversation with a watchful eye. "Mind if I interupt?"

Skipper's glare returned to Mufasa. "Yes."

"Alright." Was Mufasa's reply. It wasn't like he was scared of the penguin named Skipper. But, if he was in Skipper's place, Mufasa will feel the same way. It's understandable.

The group of four penguins waddled over to the edge of the white platform and huddled togethor. Which Mufasa assumed that they were discussing about him.

There were some whispers before a yell.

"Alright! I give! You win, men."

All four penguins waddled back to Mufasa, who was now curious of what was about to happen next.

"Greetings, Mufasa. Me and my men discussed of what to do with you, and we came with a solution." Skipper began.

Mufasa nodded for him to continue.

"Anyway, we have decieded that you, Mufasa, may stay here in Central Park Zoo. But, you won't be involve in any missions of ours. Only when you prove yourself worthy, that you may become part of the team. So what do you say?" Skipper questioned after his speech.

Mufasa was glad that he wouldn't be force out of here, considering of not knowing where to go. He couldn't go back to the Pride Lands, he wouldn't know where to begin. Also, everyone there will go insane knowing he's alive again.

"I except your terms." Was the next thing Mufasa said, without himself knowing.

Skipper smiled warmly. "Good. Glad we agree our compromise."

Mufasa returned the getsture.

Kowalski continued to write down on his clipbaord. "So Mufasa, is it? Where are you from?"

Mufasa didn't know how to answer. He didn't even know where to begin of where he's from, all Mufasa will be doing is confuse the penguins. Similar to he was now, which was great confusion in his part.

"Where to begin....Alright, I'm far _far_ away I assume. I can't really explain it because I'm confuse as well. Sorry if that is not enough information."

Kowalski was really drawing Mufasa's words, for the penguin didn't know how to wright or read. When Mufasa was trying to explain of where he was before, the option-bird struck an idea of how to discover the penguin's birth home.

"May you please describe your home land?"

Mufasa had no idea how this will help, but he'll give it a shot. "My land was more..._flat_, if you know what I mean. And, we didn't have this much..." The ex-lion king glanced around him to come up with the right word of all the technology that mankind created, "stuff." He continued

"Stuff?" Questioned Private.

"I mean, in the Pride Lands we didn't have those tall boxes." Pointed Mufasa to a tall building near by, "Or, these metal bars." Mufasa exclamied, pointing towards the gates around the penguins' habitat.

Kowalski continued to draw out Mufasa's description, but his crayon broke when he thought of where this mysterious penguin came from.

"May you back up, when you said 'flat'."

"Sure, it's was flat instead of buldgy and--" Mufasa was cut off when Kowalski heald his flipper up, to cease Mufasa's talking.

The tall penguin was deep in thought, until a conclusion entered his mind.

"Ah!" He squeaked as if he was a school girl, "You're from another dimension!?"

"What?"

Kowalski smiled large and continued his theory. "I mean, you mentioned that your home land was more flat, correct?"

"Yes." Answered Mufasa, wondering where this was going.

"Well, in this entire universe. It's buldgy, similar to your description. But, in your home land it's 2-D. Coming to the conclusion, that you are in another dimension." Kowalski explained.

"Whoa..." Rico trailed.

"Another dimension? Fascinating." Skipper added.

Private gazed at Mufasa. "Do you know what a dimension is?"

Mufasa embarrassedly replied. "No."

Kowalski tapped his chin, figuring out how to explain to Mufasa. "Imangine a far away place...beyond the stars?"

"Beyond the stars?" Questioned Mufasa.

Private nodded. "Yes. It's like something furthur away then our universe."

"Beyond the stars." Mufasa repeated, but with more certainty. "Makes sense." Mufasa agreed with a smile.

"And just to let you know, before you find out later in life. In my dimension, I was a different animal." Mufasa contiuned, but uncertain of how they will take the news.

"What kind?" Asked Skipper with a cocked eyebrow.

Mufasa sighed. "A lion."

* * *

Scar was staring at the three weird-looking squirrels, wondering what their next moves will be.

The tallest spoke. "Greetings, new resident! Eh...what is your name?"

Scar fixed his whole gaze on the tall leaf hat squirrel. "I'll tell you my name if you tell me _your_ name!"

The tall one frowned and glared at Scar down below. "No one shall speak to the king, which is me, like that!"

Scar starred up at him with puzzlement. "A King?"

Before the 'King' could reply. He motioned the other two to go to a tree near by. All three creatures ran to the tree and climbed down to come face to face with Scar. All three were now standing in front of the ex-tyrant. Scar was amused of how they could climb down so quickly, he now had more evidence that they were squirrels.

The tall mutated squirrel coughed professionally, before speaking. "Anyway, to answer your question. Yes, I'm the king. Julien the 13th! Lord of the Lemurs!" He boasted with pride of his speech.

Scar was only interested in Julien's species name. "Oh, so that's what your species is called. Lemurs. Hm, thought you three were squirrels."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Questioned the small dark grey lemur.

"Maurice, stop complaining! Don't you see we have a very rude guest!" Julien fixed his glare on Scar, "Who also doesn't know his place."

Scar rolled his eyes in reply. "Two followers, I'm _so_ impressed!" He mocked

The smallest lemur gazed up at him. "That's not true! King Julien has many followers, in Madagascar!"

The ex-tyrant fixed his vision downward to see the small dark-cream lemur. "Madagascar? Is that even a real place? I've never heard of it, you twit!"

The small lemur's eyes grew wider and grew shiny from upcoming tears. "But, it's true."

"If you think your crying is going to change my mind. Think again, imbecile." Scar concluded with a sneer.

Maurice glared at Scar before finally setting his eyes on the soon-to-be-crying lemur. "Don't listen to him, Mort. He doesn't anything except his own ignorance. It will be alright." Maurice patted Mort on the head for comfort.

"Ignorant? I'm not even here for half in hour, and already you're judging. That doesn't say much for you!" Scar snapped.

Julien stared at Scar as if he was a dirty rodent. "Listen!...eh...Scarface? Yes, Scarface! Now I've made a insult! Anyway, if you have to be staying here. You will have to learn the rules of royalty and loyalty. Rule number one, never question the king. Rule number two, never disobey the king. Rule number three, always do what the king says or wants. There's more more rules but I'll tell you later, Scarface."

Scar hissed. "What makes you so sure that I will listen to you?"

Julien smirked with an evil gleam in his eye. "If you do not, I will make sure you are not welcome here and to my understanding, you have no where else to go, right?"

"How do you know that?" Scar asked dumbfounded.

Julien's evil expression turned into innocence. "I have my ways, that's one of the great advanges of being the king."

Scar growled at himself. The ex-tyrant knew that Julien was right, Scar had no idea where to go if he was exiled. Nor will he be welcomed back at the Pride Lands, they'll kill him that's for sure. Also, he wouldn't know how to return to his home lands.

"If only I was a lion again." Muttered Scar to himself.

Maurice catched on. "Say what?"

"He said something about being a lion. Which is stupid because he's not." Commented Julien with a laugh.

Mort smiled wide. "I like lions!"

"I once was a lion, you know. Before I entered this buldgy place!" Complained the ex-tyrant, while he kicked a pebble next to his foot. The pebble flew into Mort's forehead, causing him to fall backwards.

"I'm okay!"

Julien rolled his eyes. "No one asked you, Mort."

Scar observed Julien's actions, causing Scar to be annoyed by his 'King'. And, now way is he going to listen to an imbecile, who can boss everyone around anytime he wants.

_"Maybe," _Thought Scar,_ "I can take him down and become king! Yes, I will have to do just that."_ He smirked at his newest formation of his plan.

There's no stopping him now.

* * *

Everybody in the den of Pride Rock was silent of what they've just witness. Both Mufasa and Scar are alive! It was unbelievable, yet it did make sense of everything that has happened so far.

"Guess you were right, Pumbaa. There is such a thing as another dimension."Simba acknowledge.

Timon gazed at Pumbaa as well. "Yeah, but does anybody else think that King Julien character is familiar?"

All the animals noticed about the lemur did appear familiar. But, let the situation slide for they will have to wait and see the outcome.

"I don't know why. But, that King Julien is hiding something from everyone." Rafiki commented

"How do you know?" Questioned Simba.

"It's more of a feeling if anything, Simba. I don't know for sure."

All of the animals in the cave were delighted of Mufasa being alive.

Especially Sarabi, who had a huge smile upon her face. "My husband! He's alive! If only I can feel him again."She sighed.

The lion queen, Nala, stared at Sarabi. "Mufasa may be alive but so is the _tyrant_, Scar!"

Sarabi forgotten about Scar, who once was her friend a long time ago. Now, those were only memories of the delighted Taka, who loved everyone just they way they were. Sarabi blamed herself of Scar's corruption, she was the one that turned away from their friendship. Sarabi gazed at Sarafina, wondering if she feels the same way. Sarafina was just as disgusted as her daughter, that answered Sarabi's question.

Pumbaa gazed up at Nala. "Yeah, but who knows? Maybe he can become on the good side."

Zazu snorted and muttered to Sarafina. "Like _that_ will ever happen."

Sarafina nodded. "Yes, I don't think Scar will ever reach redemption."

"I don't know about you, but those penguins seem different then any other animal I've ever heard." Stated Kiara to Kovu.

"Yeah, they seem as if everyone is an enemy, well except Private. But you know, it's weird seeing lions that we know so well but never meeting them." Kovu metioned

He continued. "And, now we see them going through this...dimension, not knowing if they will ever return. Kiara, there's something else too..."

"What is it, Kovu?" Kiara questioned in concern.

Kovu sighed. "As you know, I was raised to kill Simba to proclaim the kingdom in Scar's name. All this time, I grew up thinking he was watching over me. But, he disappeared before he got the chance. Yet, I still feel...he's still part of me."

Kiara nuzzled Kovu, hoping to cease Kovu's pain of his cubhood idol that was a tyrant.

Vitanti was having her own problems. She wondered if her father will succeed in his newest plot to become king once more. She needed to talk to someone, to reassure that everything will be alright. But, she was independent! She didn't need no one! She was fine by herself! Simba noticed her troubled mind.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Vitanti." Comforted Simba

Vitanti was suprised that Simba even knew about her mind's thought. Perhaps it was just a coincidence. But, since Simba already knows, might as well give him her questions.

"How do you know?"

"My father may stop him." Simba mentioned.

Vitanti smiled until Simba added something else.

"But, we don't know the future."

Scar's daughter nodded in understanding.

Sakani and Nuka were having their own private converstaion.

"You look just like him...before he turned into a lemur." Commented Sakani

Nuka smiled."Thanks." Nuka then frowned, "But, does he even remember me and my family? I'm sure he remembers Kovu." He snarled, he continued, "Then, there are times I want him to be...proud of me."

Sakani didn't know what to say, she knew he had a bad past between him and his father. But, she never understood why he continued to love his father and mother who also treated him like dirt. All she can do right now, is try to comfort her mate.

The portal showed a new picture.

* * *

The four penguins stared at Mufasa.

"Wha?" Rasped out Rico.

Mufasa sighed. "Let me explain--"

"Can you start from the beginning, please?" Questioned Private. Who was now frightened of the ex-lion, he was always nervous of carnivores, he couldn't help it. It was only instinct.

"How far?"

Kowalski interrupted. "How about a little bit of your history? Maybe we could understand more of how you became a different animal."

"Yeah, that will help us alot." Added Skipper

Mufasa nodded in understanding, and soon begin his small part of history. "I was a lion, as you know, and I was the king of my lands and pride."

"How does your pride have to do with anything, Mufasa?" Asked Private.

Kowalski answered for Mufasa before the ex-lion king had the chance. "No Private, a pride in lion terms is rookeries for us."

"Oh. Continue on, Mufasa. Sorry for the interruption."

Mufasa continued. "Anyway, I was the king of my pride and lands. My lands or kingdom is called, the Pride Lands. My home and the pride's is Pride Rock. I had a beautiful mate named, Sarabi, and a wondeful son, Simba. But, I had a jealous younger brother, whose name was _Scar._" Mufasa's tounge was acid when he said his brother's name.

The penguins continued listening with curiousity.

Skipper still thought Mufasa could be a spy, who is making up a story to fool Skipper and his team. The penguin leader still listened to Mufasa's story, just in case he could use the advantage of Mufasa making a mistake of his past.

Kowalski was drawing out Mufasa's history. Like Skipper, Kowalski wanted to listen carefully and draw out the right descriptions because the new penguin could make a slip-up in the near future.

Rico was neutral of the new penguin member. He wants to give him a chance to become part of the team, yet he's still suspicious of Mufasa being a spy or not. It wasn't the first time.

Private immediatly liked the new penguin,even though he was a carnivore before. Mufasa gave off the vibe of wisedom and kindness. He knew that Mufasa wasn't a spy at all, the ex-lion was too naive of the world around him. Private didn't care of what the team thinks, he knows this for a fact. Only to make Mufasa apart of the team.

"Scar tried to kill me and Simba." Mufasa explained, "My son survived the vicious attack while I did not--"

Skipper held up his flippers in a stop signal. "Whoa, whoa, dead? You're alive right now!"

"No science can explain this! How is this possible!?" Kowalski questioned

Private gazed up at Kowalski and Skipper. "I guess anything is possible. Like my grandfather always said, 'The universe is full of suprises'. I guess Mufasa's situation proves it." Answered Private.

"Uh, hu." Rico agreed.

Kowalski thought more of a possible answer. "Or, Mufasa had a still pulse and he was unconsciencly alive. Entering his own mind of false illusions."

"No. Just listen to the rest of the story." Mufasa insisted.

Mufasa's insistence settled everyone down. But, Mufasa still wondered what Private mentioned, why would the universe want him to enter a dimension that he has never been to? Why would the creature that created everything want him to be alive again? Maybe, he will discover his answeres later.

For now, Mufasa continued his story.

* * *

Maurice noticed Scar's evil smirk. He wondered what was going through the new lemur's mind. Julien noticed it too, but ignored the expression for Julien thought it wasn't important to point out. Mort, on the other paw, didn't notice a thing from the new lemur.

Scar stopped smirking when Maurice was starring at him. Scar wondered if Maurice was getting suspicions, which Scar didn't need. What Scar did need was for no one to grow anything uncertain about him.

The ex-lion smiled towards Maurice. "May I help you?"

Maurice was taken back by the change of attitude. "Uh-uh, no I'm fine. You?" Maurice reacted back.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Julien popped between them. "I for one, am bored. You two do something exciting! That includes you too, Mort." Julien eyed Mort with demand.

Mort smiled in reply. "Okay!"

"Now, I want the three of you to go up that tree," Julien pointed to the tree next to the moonbounce, "and tie a rope around your waist and jump down. And, to see who tied there rope right and how many feet they put into their rope!" Julien announced, excided of his new idea.

"But, we don't know how many feet there is to the tree and ground."Mentioned Scar with annoyance of how this king is idiotic.

"I know. That's why it's so entertaining!" Julien snapped at Scar's questioning.

Maurice started to get nervous, he then came up with an idea to avoid the future injury. "Wait, your majesty! How about we let the new lemur tell...of where he came from?"

Julien pondered. "Well, I do feel like listening to a story. Okay Scarface, tell us where you came from."

Scar didn't want to, but then he will have to do that stunt. Normally, he will refuse to and not do it at all. But, he's trying not to bring anybody's suspicion.

"I was born in the Pride Lands." Scar started, "And, I was a lion--"

"We know that already! Well, except the Pridelands part. Anyway, tell us something exciting!" Julien complained with a stomp of his foot.

Scar growled._ "If he wants an exciting story, I will give him one!"_

"How about I tell you a little bit of my past life, will that satisfy you?" Scar questioned with an evil gleam.

Julien nodded in return.

"Alright, then..." Scar began

_**After Mufasa begins his history**_

"Once I killed my brother, Mufasa. _I_, Scar! Became king of Pride Rock and the Pridelands. But, I abused my power and became a tyrant. I had a mate named, Zira. An--"

"Oh! A lady! Tell me, was she ugly, fat, or anything disgusting. Wait, she was a gold-digger that wanted power, right?" Julien smiled thinking he figured Zira all out.

Scar growled in reply. "No. She wasn't. Now, well you let me finish my story!"

"Was she the first things I have mentioned?"

"No." Scar groaned.

Julien blinked. "I see...continue on, then."

"Anyway, before I was rudely interuppted, I also had three children. The first is my only son, Nuka, but he wasn't strong enough to be my heir!" Scar growled, "Next is my only daughter, Vitanti, but she couldn't be my heir because she's a girl. The last is my stepson, Kovu."

Maurice interuppted Scar. "Stepson? He's not your own?"

"No. She had an affair with some rouge lion." Answered Scar quickly to avoid sympathy

Julien smirked. "Then this proves that she is a gold-digger!"

"No she's not. Its just, me and her got into a fight and..."Scar trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"And?" Julien questioned with impatience.

Maurice noticed the scarred lemur's expression. "King Julien, maybe he will like to tell us the rest of the story."

The lemur king eyed his advisor. "Maurice, he didn't finish his--"

"But, your majesty. What would you like better? Wait until he finally answers? Or, skip that part to listen the rest of the story?" Maurice reasoned.

Julien tapped his chin in thought._ "I do want to know what he to be saying. Then again, I don't want to wait that long."_

"You may continue saying the story." Julien decieded.

Scar never liked thanking others, he always thought of it as weakness. So, instead he nodded towards Maurice to show his gratitude. To Scar, it was better than saying the actual words.

"I like stories!" Cheered Mort with a jump.

The ex-tyrant stared at the mouse lemur for a moment, before continuing his story."Sometime later my only nephew, Simba, was alive when I thought he was dead. Apparently, he survived the vicious hyena attack. Me and Simba fought for the throne to become king of the Pridelands. Sadly, my nephew won that battle causing me to be thrown off a cliff..." Scar trailed off.

When remebering a certain part before falling where his 'loyal' servants awaited for him. Scar remembered a scene that he almost forgotton.

(A/N: Remember, this is a fanfic. And, this my version of what happened in the movie. Where later on in my future stories will make sense.)

_**Flash back**_

_Simba threw Scar over the cliff by using his hind legs. As he fell from the battle, the tyrant quickly released his claws and cleased to the rocks above him, he noticed that he was hanging below of his old den before he became king. He tried to climb up, only to fail miserbably. He never had the strength to do such a thing, especially now with his condition._

_He hanged on the edge, feeling as if it was an enternity. Scar flicked his ears when he heard steps above him. Slowly, he gazed up to see a male cub who had a small tuft of black mane and his pelt was filled of different shades of silver. What Scar noticed the most was the cub's fury orange eyes. The cub was frowning below him, witnessing Scar holding on for his dear life._

_He knew that cub and his other friends helped Simba proclaimed the kingdom, now it was up to this young life to destroy another. Scar didn't want that to happen! He tried to think up a plan, a foolproof idea for the tyrant could see light of another day._

_Scar smiled warmly to the cub above him. "Hello young lad, you wouldn't let an __**old**__ lion die?"_

_The cub smirked. "It depends."_

_"Depends what?" Quesioned Scar with a cocked eyebrow._

_"Depeneds if you mean it." Answered the cub with a smile and a gleam in his eye. Scar knew this cub wasn't a moron, it was time to take it up a notch._

_"Listen, after from this whole experience. I've learned my lesson!" Scar squeaked when one of his claws slipped, there wasn't much time._

_The cub studied him for a moment. "You promise?"_

_Scar smiled from relief. "Yes! Now quickly help me!" The tyrant clenched harder on the boulders._

_The cub nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, hold up please."_

_Scar smirked to himself, knowing he tricked the cub and will soon see another day. While the cub will see his death. Scar didn't want the cub to live, for the cub helped Simba. He will be punished dearly._

_"I'm back!" Shouted the cub furthur away from Scar's eye vision._

_"There's a good lad. Now, help me up."_

_The tyrant now saw the cub in full vision, who was holding a silver-pointy stick which had a handle to grasp._

_The cub darkly grinned. "Do you think I'm a fool?"_

_"What? N-no! Of course not! Why would you think so?" Scar's emerald orbs grew wide._

_"Good to know. Because apparently, you are!" The cub growled, stabbing Scar with the silver stick where the tyran's claw begins to grow. Scar roared in reply of his pain._

_Scar now had tears flow from his eyes filled with pain and suffering. The cub drew closer to Scar's face, feeling the hot labor breaths of the tyrant._

_"Long. Live. The. TYRANT!!" The cub screamed, pulling the weapon backwards, causing Scar to lose his grip and lose one claw._

_Scar hit his back and side on the way down, including bleeding from the missing claw. When he finally reached the earthly ground, he slowly lifted himself up with drowsy eyes. He saw the three hyenas Shenzi, Banzia, and Ed......_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hello?" Sanged Julien, snapping his fingers at Scar's face.

Scar shooked his head from rememicing of his past. "Huh?"

Julien had his paws on his hips, glaring at Scar with annoyance. "You drifted off again! When are you gonna stop doing that?!"

"Right. Where was I?"

"You were talking about when you lost the battle to your nephew!" Mort peeped with enthusiasim.

Scar nodded and continued where he left off. "After I fell of the cliff--" Scar stopped himself, wondering he should tell them or not.

"And, fell to the surrounding fire below." Scar decieded not to. "I would have lived, if my 'loyal' subjects didn't mauled me to death! The next thing I knew, I was a ghost floating up to the sky. Then by unknown forces, a portal was created besides me and sucked me in! While the last thing I saw, was Simba proclaiming th kingdom." Scar sighed.

All three lemurs were astonished of the new lemur's history. Maurice did caught a certain detail though.

"Now hold up, how can you be alive if you died in you history?"

_"How am I alive?"_ Thought the scarred lemur.

Julien laughed as if he already knew the answer. "Silly...Scar, is it?"

"Yes. Now what is it?!" Snapped the ex-tyrant.

The lemur king was unfazed by Scar's behavior. "The reasoning that you are to being alive is, wait for it." Julien smiled while Scar rolled his eyes.

"The Sky Spirits sent you here to be taken care of, by me!" Announced Julien with authority.

"What!?" Squeaked Scar from shock.

Mort and Maurice were unfazed by their king's behavior and announcement.

The small mouse lemur smiled and jumped onto Scar's face. "You have pretty eye!" Mort giggled and stared. Scar tried to pried him off from his face, but the small lemur had a strong grip.

Julien and Maurice watched the scence with annoyance. The lemur king walked towards Scar, who was still trying to pull off the sad eye mouse lemur.

"Mort, get off of Scar's face! And, I will let you touch the royal feet." Julien winced when he said the last sentence. Mort smiled wider with excitement. He immediatly let go of Scar's face and leaped to Julien's feet.

The king screamed, and kept yelling that it was enough time. Maurice smiled at the site, while Scar chuckled quietly to himself. But everything haulted, when they heard voices near the habitat.

"Oh good, it's the neighbors!" Julien replied with relief, who still had Mort on one foot.

"Neighbors?" Asked Scar.

* * *

"While I watched my son's pride joined togethor with Zira's pride, I was sucked into a portal." Mufasa finally finished his story.

The four penguins stared at Mufasa from amazement.

"Whoa.." Rasped Rico with dumbstruck.

Skipper shooked his head to get back to himself. He then focused on Mufasa once again.

"You know, now that I think about it. Your name does sound kinda familiar. Mufasa. Mufasa." Skipper pondered.

_"Wait a minute! Maybe I can't remember because Mufasa is an enemy who brainwashed me! Very clever, Mufasa. But, not clever enough!"_

Skipper smirked, thinking he discovered Mufasa's plan.

Private noticed his leader's smirk of victory. "Skippah? Why are you smirking, Sir?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, that's classified." Skipper simply ordered.

"Classified? What do you mean by that?" Questioned Mufasa.

Skipper was annoyed of how Mufasa is acting innocent. "I mean, top secret, unknown to others but yourself. Get the picture?"

"I know what classified means, I mean why it's classified." Stated Mufasa with irritation of Skipper's attitude.

Skipper grinned, knowing he pushed a button. "Some people like to keep secrets, knowing it will keep themselves safe, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose so." Mufasa answered simpily.

"If I may interrupt this conversation, Skipper. But, we need to check Mufasa to make sure he's not carrying any diseases." Kowalski intruded.

Mufasa cocked his non-exsistent eyebrow. "I don't have any diseases. If I did, I would've noticed by now."

"True. But, we could never be sure. And, since you're from the wild. You could carry diseases that are unoticable." Kowalski explained.

Mufasa was now worried if he did carry a deadly disease. What will he do then? Rico noticed that Mufasa was nervous, Rico wasn't the type to give comfort to others. But today, he will make an exception.

Rico patted Mufasa's back for comfort. "Don't worry." He grunted.

Mufasa smiled in return, the ex-lion king was right when he gave Rico the benefit of the doubt.

Private saw the scence and smiled to himself, perhaps Mufasa will make the team better animals than they are now.

"Alright men, to the H.Q." Ordered Skipper to his team and Mufasa.

_"H.Q.?"_ Thought Mufasa.

Before Mufasa had the chance to ask, Skipper lifted the bowl full of fish bones. Mufasa saw a tunnle, thinking it was leading to H.Q. as they put it. Skipper dived down along with Kowalski and Rico. Private was going to join his team until he saw Mufasa's puzzled face, the small penguin smiled at the penguin.

"Come along, Mufasa." Motioned Private with his flipper.

Mufasa waddled where Private was only inches away from the hole. Private moved away so Mufasa could see inside the tunnel. Mufasa gazed down the tunnel, only to see a huge room full of unknown nessicities. He looked back at Private for reassurence, the small penguin smiled and motioned Mufasa to use the handles next to the wall. Mufasa nodded in understanding and carefully and slowly climbed his way down. When he finally reached the floor, Private immdediatly jumped down in perfect landing.

"What took you two so long?" Questioned Skipper with a hint of suspicion.

Mufasa was embarressed of his fear of this new area that he has never seen before. Private noticed Mufasa's emotion, and made up an excuse for him.

"I only wanted to welcome Mufasa personally, Skippah. Nothing to be worried about."

Skipper eyed him for a moment. "If you say so, Private." Skipper made his gazed towards Mufasa, only to glare at him for a moment or two before fixing his vision on Kowalski.

"Kowalski, you know what to do."

The tall bird nodded and made his way over to Mufasa. The tall bird held a silver device with a few buttons on it and the tip of it was a solo atena, it also included a miniture light bulbs, one red the other green. Mufasa was getting more nervous, not just for the expection, but for the strange device that Kowalski is going to use on him.

"Now hold still, Mufasa." Kowalski instucted, pushing a red button, causing the device to buzz. Mufasa clenched his eyes, waiting for the pain to release on him. Mufasa felt a light pinch circling his body, before it disappeared in an instant. He opened his eyes to see Kowalski staring on his little device. It lit up red, causing Mufasa to widen his eyes for red was usually a bad sign.

Kowalski smiled. "You have nothing."

"Huh? But, isn't red a _bad_ thing?" Questioned Mufasa

"Well, most of the time. But in this case, no."

"Why?"

Kowalski stood straighter. "Red, in this case, is negative. Meaning all negatives in medical terms, is that you have no diseases of any kind."

"Oh." Relied Mufasa.

Suddenly, all penguins heard the steel door stack in the middle of the wall, open to reveal a brown curvy creature with long eyelashes and golden-brown orbs. Mufasa knew immediatly that the creature was female, she also included a peice of white fur on the half of her left foot. And, white fur around her cheecks to the the middle of her chest.

"Hey guys!" She cheered with a wave of her paw.

"Marlene, you know you can't come unannounced!" Exclaimed Skipper heading towards the creature named, Marlene.

Marlene could only stare at him with an annoy expression. "You do that all the time."

Skipper glared at her for a moment. "Well, that's different." Came his conclusion.

"That's Marlene, she's an otter." Whispered Private to Mufasa.

Marlene rolled her eyes at Skipper and made her gaze at the newest penguin. "Hello! My name's, Marlene. Welcome to Central Park Zoo." The female otter shot out her paw so Mufasa could shake in greetings.

Mufasa didn't know such a meaning, he could only stare at her paw for a moment before looking back up. "Hello."

Marlene was taken back by the penguin's confusion.

She put her paw back to her side. "Yeah. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Mufasa. Nice meeting you, Marlene." Mufasa smiled.

Marlene smiled in return. "Hm, matters. Like him already."

Rico noticed Skipper's annoyed expression who was glaring at Marlene and Mufasa. The maniac bird looked at Private realizing that the young penguin noticed it, too. All Rico did was shrugged his shoulders and let the situation slide. Private didn't want to, but that means it will bother his leader. And like Rico, he let the matter slide.

Malene turned to the other four, while Mufasa waddled besides Private. "There's another reason I came here." Came Marlene.

"What is it?" Questioned Skipper with flippers folded.

The female smiled wider. "Well, I heard that there's a new resident--"

"We know that, Marlene. He's right here." Pointed Kowalski to Mufasa, who waved with his flipper.

Marlene shooked her head. "I know that. I mean_ another_ new resident."

Skipper nodded his head."And, you want us to welcome the creature, right?"

"Yeah. But, if you don--" Marlene was cut off by Mufasa

"I do. It will make me feel better if I knew someone was new like me. Takes away the stress." He explained.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private eyed Skipper, wondering what's the leader's next move. "Hm. Alright, you can go. As long we attend with you and Marlene." Skipper allowed.

Skipper was no fool. If Mufasa was a spy, this will be perfect to catch him red-handed. The new resident could be another spy, working togethor to follow his arch-nemesis, Dr. Blowhole, orders. No way was that going to happen! He will watch Mufasa and the new resident's every move.

Private smiled of meeting another resident at the exact same day. Rico and Kowalski knew immediatly of what Skipper was planning. But, they didn't want to ruin the celebration that Private is enjoying, including Mufasa. Who had a wide smile similar to Private's. Mufasa was relieved when he found out about the new resident, maybe the animal and him could learn to cope of living in Central Park Zoo. Whatever a 'Zoo' was.

"Lets move, men!" Skipper ordered, then he glanced at Marlene and the ex-lion king. "And, Marlene and Mufasa." Marlene smirked when Skipper remembered. Mufasa frowned. "I'm a male." Skipper smirked teasley. "Sure, you are." Before Mufasa had the chance to reply, Skipper was out the steel door in the matter of seconds.

Mufasa growled to himself, and with the others, they joined the elite leader penguin.

* * *

Nuka stared at the motion picture in silence. He knew his father never loved him or cared for him, yet it stilled hurt by his comment. At least, he's alive and okay. Also, he was a little angry when King Julien insulted his mother.

Sakani showed sympathy towards Nuka, she felt his pain. Never making your role model proud, it was tough. She smiled at Nuka and nuzzled him for comfort. Nuka happily returned the gesture.

"Thanks." Nuka whispered in Sakani's ear.

"Your welcome." She replied.

Vitanti watched the lion couple in silence. Zazu noticed the lioness's observance, he then flapped his wings and flew over, landing on Vitanti's shoulders.

Zazu never did make a real conversation with Vitanti, though today he will try. "So, nice couple. Aren't they?"

"I suppose so." Vitanti replied.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Questioned Zazu with comfort.

Vitanti closed her eyes in thought. _"Well, I have no one else to talk to. Might as well be the bird."_

"If you must know, I feel a..." She trailed when opening her eyes.

Zazu nodded for her to continue.

"Well, a little depressed. I mean, if I was a male then I would've been 'The Chosen One'. Know what I'm saying?" Vitanti continued.

Zazu nodded in reply. "I know. But, look at the bright side. If you were the Chosen One, then Simba may be dead. And, Zira will take over the Pride Lands."

"I guess, that's a better way to think of it." Vitanti solemnly replied.

Zazu didn't notice the attitude. "Glad you're felling better."

The lioness rolled her eyes in reply, Zazu didn't notice.

Rafiki observed this with a watchful eye. He knew that Vitanti feels pain because she was nothing with her parents, the mandrill also knew about the neglection Scar and Zira gave towards her and Nuka. He only hoped that the world beyond the stars will change Scar.

Sarafina and Nala were wondering what will happen to Mufasa and Scar's reunion. Scar _killed_ Mufasa, who is angryat his younger brother. Will Mufasa be overpowered by fury and kill the ex-tyrant? They hoped he will, yet they don't want Mufasa to kill him. They were puzzled of their decision.

Simba and Timon were embarking their own conversation.

"So, how dooes it feel seeing your uncle and father again?" Questioned Timon.

"Well it's bizzare, I can tell you that. But, I don't want my father to hurt Scar." Simba replied with uncertainty of his last statement. Timon was confused of what Simba concluded.

"But, I thought you hated your uncle, what happened?"

Simba sighed. "I feel as if he still has a chance. I don't know, but I do know that I _don't_ want my father to go down that path."

"What do you mean?"

"If you notice, my father is angry of what Scar did. I'm worried that he will let his anger control him and kill Scar." Answered Simba.

Timon didn't know what to say.

Kiara and her grandmother were having the same thoughts. Mufasa and Scar, king and tyrant, brothers of the same blood, and one killed the other. Those same two brothers will soon meet again and it may be violent. They were worried, never before that they were about to witness a upcoming unwanted reunion. They were concern of the outcome.

Kovu now understood of how evil Scar was. Almost his whole life, Scar was the greatest king, he was the rightful heir of the Pridelands. Even after Simba told him everything that Scar did, Kovu just couldn't fully except it. Now he did, and now he could no longer deny it.

Pumbaa observed everyones' expression. Some were depressed, some were angry, and some were uncertain. Pumbaa only hoped that this experience will finally have closure, the animals in Pride Rock and the lion brothers.

* * *

The penguins were almost at the location of the new resident's habitat. When they arrived, Skipper groaned at the site.

"No! Not the lemurs! Just what we need! Another stupid lemur!" Growled Skipper.

"I wouldn't say that, Skippah. Mort and Maurice aren't that bad, and maybe the new lemur wouldn't either." Private commented on the lemurs.

Mufasa cocked an non-exsistent eyebrow. "What's so bad about the lemurs? And, what exactly is a lemur?"

**(A/N: Don't have to read Kowalski's answer)**

"The lemur is a kind of primate, which means it is related to apes and humans. You would never know it from the way it looks though! There are many kinds of lemurs, but most have long, pointy noses, which contribute to their excellent sense of smell. With over 30 species, each type of lemur looks very different. They vary color from reddish brown to gray, and come in all different sizes, too. The smallest lemur, the pygmy mouse lemur, weighs only one ounce. But the biggest lemurs, the Indri and Diademed Sifaka lemurs, can weigh up o fifteen pounds, which is about as much as a big cat. Lemurs use their sense of smell to communicate with each other. These primates have scent glands on their bottoms and on their feet that leave odors on surfaces they cross. When other lemurs pass by, they smell those odors and can tell that another lemur has been there. Lemurs have big, bushy tails that they wave in the air as another form of communication. These big tails also help lemurs balance when they leap from tree to tree. Most lemurs are arboreal, which means they spend most of their time in trees and bushes. They have a good grip for hanging on to branches. Only the Ringtail lemur spends most of its time on the ground. Usually lemurs that are awake during the day live in groups. Besides using scent glands and tails to communicate, they also make noises. Nocturnal lemurs,that are active at night, tend to live alone." Answered Kowalski with a smile.

Mufasa stared at him blankly. "O-oh. Okay."

"Anyway, it's just that I don't want another Ringtail. Mostly because he/she could be as annoying as Ringtail." Skipper explained

"Ringtail?" Questioned Mufasa.

Rico answered. "King Julien!" Trying to pronounce his name clear to understand.

"The annoying lemur as you put it, is your king?"

"Yes and no. The zoo needs some type of authority, Julien fills in that spot. But, we don't listen to him." Explained Skipper. 

Mufasa narrowed his eyes. "But, he's _your_ king. You can't disrespect him, it's the jungle law."

"Mind if I interuppt? Thanks. Listen, yes he's king. But, only to the _lemurs_. And, we listen to his ideas and meetings. So, win-win." Marlene intruded.

"And, the zoo will stay calm, thinking they can't do whatever they want when there's a higher authority. Not many would admit, though." Private added.

Rico rasped out. "Only us and Marlene."

Mufasa questioned. "Us and Marlene?" Rico noddded, "Only know bout Julien!"

Mufasa was still confused when it hit him. "Oh! You mean, only us and Marlene know about the high authority."

"Yep." Rico replied.

The group of penguins and otter heard voices on the other side of the wall.

"Oh good, it's the neighbors!" Shouted a voice.

They also heard another, but couldn't make out what it said. Skipper and the penguins jumped on the ledge easily, but they had to jump back down to help Mufasa and Marlene. Once they all went inside the lemurs habitat, Mufasa observed the surroundings.

Noticing the huge device in the corner and the tall concrete platform. He also noticed four mutated squirrels, two were facing the other way from Mufasa. And, the other two was just a bizzare site. The tall mutated squirrel had a leaf hat, then there was a small carmel mutated squirrel who was clutching the other one's feet. The tall one gazed at the penguins and Marlene. He smiled.

"Hello! What makes you to be being into my kingdom?"

Mufasa realized that these were not mutated squirrels, but lemurs. The tall one must be King Julien. The other two who were now facing the group of visitors. Mufasa noticed immediatly, that one of the lemurs who did had their faces away, had emerald eyes and a scar slashed across his right side of his eye.

_"It couldn't be!"_

"Ringtail, would you like to introduce your new lemur friend here?" Questioned Skipper, who was irritated that the new resident was in fact another Ringtail-lemur.

Julien finally kicked Mort away, who bumped into Mufasa. The little lemur smiled up at him, "Hello!" Mufasa smiled warmly down to Mort. The ex-lion king patted Mort on the head. Mort liked the new penguin already.

"Of course! Everyone, please let me introduce, Scarface!" Julien announced.

Scar was irritated. "Scar! My name is Scar, your _majesty_!" Scar snarled.

Mufasa widen, then narrowed his eyes. "Scar! It _is _you, tyrant!"

Scar's heart beat faster when hearing the familiar voice that belonged to his brother. "Mufasa!?" The ex-tyrant questioned.

Scar noticed it was indeed his brother, only he had the same dark amber eyes and husky voice. Though, Scar was suprised that he was some weird type of bird.

"What are you doing here!?" Both barked at each other angrily.

Mufasa wanted to pounce on him, to beat him to a pulp. He wanted Scar to feel pain as much as he did when he no longer could be there to comfort Sarabi and Simba. Getting mauled by hyenas wasn't enough to feel emotionally pain. Mufasa clenched his flippers tightly to not let that desire overwhelm him.

Scar wanted to run for his life! He may be angry that his brother is alive agian, but Scar was the one to kill him in the first place. He couldn't imangine how much fury that Mufasa obtain. Scar slowly took a couple a steps backwards, before turning away and running in full sprint, though Skipper caught him by the tail. Causing Scar to run in place in panic.

"Calm yourself!" Skipper ordered. Scar ceased immediatly and turned his attention towards Skipper in anger.

"Do you mind! I'm trying to run for my life!" Scar screamed. Skipper was unfazed of the scarred lemur's fury and terrified by Mufasa.

Skipper did, however, narrowed his eyes. "Mind telling us _why_?"

Mufasa answered Skipper's question before Scar could. "Scar is my brother who killed me! Remember my history, Skipper?"

Maurice glanced at Mufasa before gazing at the ex-tyrant. "He's your brother who you killed?" Scar nodded his head in reply. Mort watched this with confusion.

"But, isn't the penguin a penguin and Scar is a lemur?" Questioned Mort with a cocked eyebrow.

"Mort? Haven't you been listening at all?" Asked Maurice.

"Wait! Hold it! Do you mind telling me what's going on here!?" Commanded Marlene with a stomp of her foot.

Scar gazed at the penguins and the female otter. "Who in hake are you, animals!?"

Private gazed at Scar. "I'm Private."

Rico cackled of the whole situation, which made Scar cringed because it reminded him of the laughter before his death. The ex-tyrant felt nervous at the mohawk penguin.

"That's Rico. I'm Kowalski." Mentioned a tall bird, who had a clipboard in his flippers scribbling notes.

Scar stared at Marlene and Skipper, who still had a strong grip on Scar's tail. "And, them?"

Mufasa took a deep breath to calm himself. "That's Skipper and Marlene."

"Now that we know each other. Let's party!" Julien insisted with a raised arm in the arm with his paw form into a fist. But, a bell boomed in the distance.

Mufasa and Scar were suprised of the sound. Though, the rest of the animals were disappointed.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I don't get it, why would the board want the zoo be closed in the mourning today? Why not just the whole day? By the way, you still own me an answer. When the zoo closes, I will drop by."

"You do that." Skipper agreed before putting his attention on Mufasa and his team.

"Come on we better leave." He then fixed his vision on Scar, "And, I'm watching you, Scar." Skipper stated. This made Scar gulped, this will be harder than he thought of becoming king.

The penguins left immediatly and Marlene took her own route. Though before Mufasa left, he glared at Scar right in the eyes, causing Scar to flinch because it felt that Mufasa was staring at his own black soul. Scar's brother always did that as a warning.

Julien sighed. "Guess we have to wait for tonight to party." Then, he smiled, "Oh well, at least we could give the humans a show."

"What do you mean by that?" Scar questioned with worry.

The three other lemurs smirked at each other.

* * *

The penguins were already back at their habitat, waiting for the humans. Though, Mufasa didn't know that.

"Um, what did you mean by 'opening'?" Asked Mufasa with confusion.

"Do you know what a zoo is?" Questioned Kowalski, wondering if Mufasa could be that naive with the human world.

Skipper wasn't listening to the conversation, he was in his own deep thoughts.

_"Mufasa now has more proof of not being a spy because of his brother. Yet, it could be just a front to fool me and my team. That's probably it! Now, only to prove Mufasa's real intentions. But, how?"_

Skipper subsided his thoughts for he had another mayjor business to take care of.

"The usual, men. Cute and cuddly." He smiled.

"Skippah, Mufasa doesn't know that routine." Mentioned Private with worry that Mufasa would make himself look like an idiot to the humans.

Skipper sighed. "Alright. Mufasa, just follow Private and you will do fine. Problem solved."

"Wait a minute. So that's what a zoo is? Just entertaining? That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Mufasa opinioned.

Kowalski nodded. "True. But, we have benefits."

"Which is?"

"We don't have to hunt or search for food, like in the wild. And, we don't have to worry about predators." Explained Private with a smile.

"Hm, fascinating. But, how do we entertain?" Questioned Mufasa. He was amazed of the compromise between animals and humans. All you have to do is entertain for them and they give you a nice shelter and food. It was perfect, except they can't go anywhere freely. He could tell by the gates, cages, walls, and so on. But, that didn't stop the penguins or any other animals for that matter to go wherever they want.

The penguins heard shouts of human children with their parents. and other footsteps of other visitors.

"Follow Private or me." Muttered Rico to the newest penguin. Mufasa nodded in understanding.

The ex-lion king soon saw humans of all kinds gathering around the penguins' habitat. All had bags of dead fish in their palms, the humans were cheering on wanting a performance. But, one human yelled that caught Mufasa's attention.

"Hey it's that penguin that Mr. Anderson saved! Hey penguin!" This human was wearing summer clothing with sloppy black hair, he was waving his hand in the air. Trying to catch Mufasa's attention.

"Let see if this penguin was worth saving! Do something useful, penguin!' Shouted a tall pale man, who was wearing pure black clothing and his hair was cut to his mid and straight. His face was narrow like a crow. He's whole apperance reminded Mufasa of a crow, the sign of death.

All humans seemed to agree with the crow-man, all shouting to Mufasa to do an outstanding performance. Kowalski watched this with worry. he knew that Mufasa could be a spy. But, the humans were treating Mufasa like a toy. This never happened before, why now? The tall bird saw Mufasa being nervous, the new penguin didn't know what to do. He didn't blame him. Mufasa tried to do something but end up tripping on his foot, all humans booed at the ex-lion king. Kowalski narrowed his eyes and stepped forward to help Mufasa. Kowalski waddled up to him.

The ex-lion king eyed him, wondering what's he going to do. Kowalski smiled and lend his flipper to Mufasa. Mufasa smiled in gratitude, and Kowalski helped him up.

"Trust me." Kowalski friendly whispered. Mufasa smiled wider, this penguin was nothing like Scar like he thought. But, Kowalski was similar to Taka, he's true and caring brother that he lost. (A/N: Scar's real birth name was Taka. Which meant unwanted, trash, and dirt. I know, sad.)

Kowalski grabbed Mufasa's feet and lifted him with one flipper. Suprisley, Mufasa kept his balance and soon Kowalski threw him in the air, causing Mufasa to do multiple flips that he thought he was not cabable of. But, Mufasa fell down face down, Mufasa thought he made a huge mistake. Luckily, Kowalski prepared and when Mufasa's beak was in mid point in the air, the brilliant penguin quickly did a handstand. Mufasa's beak hit Kowalski's foot, causing Mufasa to fall side ways where Kowalski's other foot was. It balanced perfectly.

The humans applauded of the outstanding performance, except the crow-man who frowned disgusted. When Mufasa brought his attention to him, he only scowled darker and soon vanished before Mufasa's eyes. He blinked, wondering that just happened. Mufasa got off of Kowalski's feet, causing the option-bird to return to his usual posture.

Private smiled at Kowalski, glad that he helped Mufasa in his time of need. Rico clapped his flippers multiple times of the two penguins' performance, happy that slowly Mufasa is becoming apart of their brotherhood bond. Skipper was neutral, he thought that Mufasa is a spy but if Kowalski didn't step in he would have. Skipper may be paranoid but he wasn't cruel. Kowalski felt as if Mufasa was already apart of the team, Mufasa showed courage and ability through-out his performance. And, Mufasa trusted Kowalski, causing Kowalski to feel grateful.

The ex-lion king was astounded by himself, how did he do that? It was if it was hidden talent with him. This feeling was soon over when he saw flashes of light hitting him and fish falling on him. He didn't mind the fish, it was the white light that he couldn't stand. He heard laughter all around him and clicks that activated those fearing flashes. His pupiles were haywired and he felt he was going insane by the commotion and horror of white light. He clenched his eyes, only to cause red flashes within his eyelids from the light outside. Mufasa stepped backwards and fell in the water.

Rico gasped and quickly dived in before the other penguins had the chance. The humans stopped taking pictures when one of the star penguins was no longer there and soon left leaving the fish within the habitat. Not knowing that Mufasa was beside the platform that contained another small platform attached to it. Mufasa was taking deep breathes to calm himself, dripping wet when hitting the water. Rico patted him on the back. The other penguins soon joined them.

"What happened?" Questioned Private with worry.

"I tell you what happened." Began Skipper. "It looks like Mufasa, here, never witnessed or experienced a camer's flash."

"That doesn't explained why I went a little crazy." Mufasa included, when returning to his old-self.

Kowalski explained. "Actually it does. The flashes wasn't something that you have not recongnized, therefor your brain was confused of the situation, not knowing what to do, it try to develope the knowledge. But, the flashes kept coming not having enough time. This could lead to either, insanity similar to youe experience, or a seazur."

"Sounds painful." Commented Mufasa

"It is, just ask Manfreddy or Johnson. They went through it and couldn't speak for a month." Skipper mentioned with flippers crossed.

Mufasa cocked an non-exsistent eyebrow. "Whose Manfreddy and Johnson?"

"Long story." Private stated.

"And, classified." Skipper roughly added.

Mufasa took in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. Though, he wondered if his brother is experiencing the same flashes. When Mufasa first saw him, he felt like he wanted him to feel pain. But, that soon subsided. He just needed to let out the anger some how, this flash conflict was just the thing he needed to go back to the wisedom, understanding, and good king he is. Now, he hoped Scar won't experience this horror flash called a camera.

He will have to just wait and see.

* * *

"So, what I'm hearing is that we have to entertain the _humans_ and they feed us if we do?" Scar was not pleased of the lemur king's explaination.

"They do feed us in another time, but if we entertain well enough we get more food!" Julien cheered.

Mort was excided of his king's enthusiasim that he had to join in. "Yeah! More food!"

"Also, when they're not looking, we could steal their stuff!" Smiled and added Maurice.

The other lemurs looked at the aye-aye in suprised.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

The other lemurs nodded.

"Uh...you were saying?" Questioned Maurice to King Julien, hoping he will forget the advisor's little slip-up. King Julien immediatly forgot.

Though, Scar didn't. _"Hm, he's smart and sneaky. Once I take down Julien, he could be my right hand henchman."_

Mort was getting a bad vibe from the new lemur. The smirks, grins, and ect. This lemur meant trouble and he knew it, and he was paying attention to the history it was just that he wasn't paying attention to the conversation between the penguins and lemurs...also Marlene. Sure, Mort liked Scar's eyes, but there was still something about that scarred lemur. An evil gleam in Scar's eyes showed much more danger that Mort couldn't comprehend. The mouse lemur just hopes that this feeling will soon pass over.

All lemurs heard the cries of joy and laughter.

The humans had arrived.

Julien smiled and quickly ran towards an object that Scar just noticed. It was almost fully black, it had dark silver speakers, consette player and other neccessitiy buttons. Though, Scar never seen such a type of device. Julien quickly pushed a few buttons, Scar was watching this with a careful eye. The next thing that happened was not what the ex-tyrant expected, loud and noisy music. But, this wasn't music that he never heard of before. This was fuller, richer, and huge beats of it's heart. Scar was amazed of this newly device, though, he did see more bizzare devices in his past. But, that's another story.

Over the walls, humans gathered to watch the lemurs' performance. Julien started dancing, which caused Scar to lift an eyebrow of the abnormal ritual. Soon, Maurice and Mort joined their king. Scar stood away from them, observing the other lemurs' movements called dancing. A few humans noticed Scar and quickly pointed it out.

"There's that lemur that Mr. Anderson saved!" Pointed out a woman wearing her hair in a tight bun and a long rainbow flower dress.

"Let's see if this _lemur_ was worth saving!" Demanded a young woman with long straight snow white hair. She wore a dark silver dress that reached her ankles and her face was short but narrowed. Her eyes revealed an emerald green, her hair was loosly fallen but kept the right side of the face hidden.

"Yes, lets see." Muttered a woman besides the silver-dressed woman. She wore a dark purple dress similar to the other human. Her hair was short and dark silver. Like the other, her hair was fallen loosley but all her hair was behind her ears. Her face reavealed to be round and sucked in. Her eyes revealed to be a bright violent that can stare in your soul.

Scar studied the bizzare humans. Not caring if they want a performance or not, soon the humans agreed and kept chanting to Scar to do something. Scar stood his ground, all he did was glare at the two women who started the commotion. Julien noticed of how everyone was booing and chanting for Scar to do a performance. Maurice and Mort noticed too, and wondered what the scarred lemur has in mind. Julien finally went towards Scar who refused to do such a performance.

Julien grabbed Scar's arm by force, causing Scar to trip over his own feet.

"What are you doing!?" Scar snapped.

"I'm going to make us famous!" Julien replied, who was walking towards the huge device in the corner with Scar in tow. The lemur king threw Scar to the huge device and bounce right back at him, but the lemur king was quick to retrieve Scar's arm when he flew back. Julien jumped in the device, still holding Scar's arm. Scar was screaming of confusion and fear. Him and Julien were up in the air because of the effect from the creation. When hitting the device once more, they flew into the air again. But, this time Julien pushed him towards outside of the bouncy invention. Causing the ex-tyrant to fall flat on his face of the earthly soil. The humans gasped, except the bizzare two women. Slowly, Scar lifted himself up to reveal a bloody nose. He stood up to only stumble and hit the concrete platform's wall.

This caused the humans to be filled with laughter including the purple-dressed woman, all humans soon cheered and applauded. Except for the silver-dressed woman who only scowled of his popularity. The humans cheered for King Julien, who made Scar do something entertaining. And, Scar who revealed to be comical at the right time.

The ex-tyrant tried to clear his head from the dizziness of the event. Once he returned back to his old self, he noticed the two bizzare womens' expressions. The purple-dressed woman was giggling and lightly waving towards Scar and King Julien, who was bowing for his performance. The silver-dressed woman was darkly scowling towards the ex-tyrant and the lemur king. Scar blinked, for eyes was a bit itchy, when he reopened. The two bizzare women were no where in sight.

Scar shooked his head, wondering if those two women were only an illusion. He touched his nose when feeling a warm flow, discovering it was a nose bleed. And, Julien was to blame. Scar was full of fury, he glared at soon to be _ex_-king. He swore vendetta to the lemur king who was enjoying the praise that he was recieving from the humans. Scar was always patient when he invents his fool-proof plots, but he knew that Julien will treat him like this until he gets rid of him. Scar could not take that much patience if he keeps getting hurt. Today, he will get rid of his _king_ in one way or another. He continued to darkly glared at Julien, not noticing the white flashes behind him. He smirked with insanity, he will _kill_ Julien if he has to. Julien was not noticing Scar's evil and insanity, he was enjoying the humans' attention too much.

Maurice and Mort did noticed the glare. Now, they were worried for their king and themselves.

* * *

"I don't like the sound of that."Commented Timon.

Simba narrowed his eyes. "He's going to kill another unsuspecting victum! Why am I not suprised?!" Simba was full of rage, knowing his uncle will kill again to become king once more.

"Maybe your father will stop him." Pumbaa replied to Simba. Though, the warthog feared the worst outcome.

Sarafina snarled. "True. But, he won't kill him. Like he deserves."

"Sarafina! He doesn't deserve to die and you know it!" Sarabi snapped. The ex-queen was irritated by her friend's behavior, she knew that Scar's insanity is her's and Sarafina's fault. But, they were only partly to blame. The rest goes to other members of the pride, including Scar and Mufasa's parents.

Sarafina looked away to avoid her friend's glare. She knew that deep down, Sarabi was right.

"Why not? Scar killed Mufasa, took over the Pridelands, destroyed the Pridelands, made Simba believed he was all to blame in Mufasa's death, let the hyenas into the Pridelands, and so much more! He does deserve it!" Argued Nala, she couldn't believe Sarabi will be sided with an ex-tyrant.

"No he doesn't. Deep down, he does have a good heart. But, something is blocking it. And, I don't know what it is." Rafiki reasoned. The mandrill was always confused by Scar, the lion showed great evil. Then there's times where he had his moment of weakness.

Kovu sighed. "Do you think he will ever return to the good heart?"

"Maybe someday. But, not today. Hopefully he won't make his deadly goal." Rafiki answered.

"What if he does? What will happen then?" Questioned Kiara.

"Probably the worst outcome if those penguins are there."Zazu answered.

He continued. "I mean, those birds know how to fight!" He exclaimed excided.

All animals cocked their eyebrow.

"They do."

Nuka glanced at him for a moment before speaking. "Uh, yeah. Anyway, did anybody else see the way Julien treated my father? Do you blame him for wanting to kill?"

"I don't." Replied Vitanti. "That lemur has issues."

"What makes you say that? I mean, he seems to always be proud of himself." Sakani mentioned.

Vitanti rolled her eyes. "He may seem that way, but there's a deeper meaning in his apperance. I just know."

Nuka laughed. "Yeah right! You are a horrible jugde of character!"

Vitanti growled. "You're the one to talk! Look what kind of mate you have!"

"What you mean by that!?" Nuka snapped, teeth showing of his fury

Vitanti laughed. "She appears sweet and innocent. But, it's just lies, Nuka! I can see right through her, I bet her other pride wasn't bad. She just made it up!"

"ENOUGH!!" Roared Simba full of anger.

Scar's children kept quiet when hearing the king's roar. Sakani was upset, not because of Nuka but Vitanti. All this time she thought Vitanti was one of her best friends. Guess she was wrong. Sakani couldn't believe that it was all just an act. Nuka was furious with his sister, how can she think that way?

"Now, I don't want a peep from you two until I say so! Got it?!" Snapped Simba to Scar's children.

They nodded in reply.

"We're not just getting drama at the zoo. But, here too." Whispered Timon to Pumbaa.

"I just hope this ends well."Replied Pumbaa with concern.

"Which one?"

"Both."

* * *

It was now night of the darkest hour. The zoo was closed, most of the animals were asleep, dreaming their dearest desires or deepest nightmares. This was the perfect time to visit the elite team of penguins. Marlene walked from her habitat to the penguins' habitat. She quickly went through the gates bars and swam to the white platform. She soon reached the fish bowl and gently knocked on the side of it. She usually goes through the door down below, but she thought she will try something different.

The fish bowl slid sideways to reveal Skipper. "Marlene? What are you doing here?"

Marlene smirked. "Don't you remember what I said?"

Skipper was puzzled until it hit him. "That's right I remember. Sorry, classified." Skipper slid back the fish bowl. She tried to remove it, but it didn't budge. Skipper must've done something.

Marlene growled to herself before banging on the platform. Skipper, of course, didn't return. That's when she heard shouting below full of rage and panic. At first, she thought they were in trouble and she should go get help. But, the penguins never need help and maybe she should just come back tomorrow. Although, maybe she's wrong. Finally making a deciesion, she quickly headed towards another entry. The steel door.

(A/N:I have no idea where the door is located so I'm just going to skip when she gets to the location. Sorry for the inconvinence)

She finally saw the tall cold steel door, she walked silently to it while hearing voices in the other side. She pressed her ears against it.

"Private, there's always time to be paranoid and this is one of those times!" Was a strong voice. Marlene knew immediatly that it was Skipper.

"Skippah, there's times that you have to trust and _this_ is one of those times! And, I thought you said he can try to prove himself worthy!" Snapped a young british accent. The otter knew it was Private, but he _never_ questions Skipper's decisions. Why now?

"I only said that to distract him, thinking he was succeeding his mission."

"Skipper, we still need to analyze him to know for sure. I haven't come to a conclusion yet, this is was a bad time to do this." Commended and interrupted a deep and intelligical voice. That was Kowalski, Marlene knew that for sure. Only he would say such words.

She heard a rough, raspy, and thick voice. " Innocent! He's innocent!" Only Rico had that voice.

Marlene wondered what's this all about. With a determine expression, she opened the door with force. Causing it to slam against the cold stone wall.

What she saw is what she didn't suspect.

The penguins were now staring at her. But, in the middle of their circle was Mufasa, who was tied to a chair by rope and his beak was tightly wrapped with a white cloth.

His eyes said all of what he was feeling.

Fear and confusion.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Screamed Marlene, angry that they will do such a thing.

"Marlene!? Ever heard of knocking!?" Snapped Skipper.

"Skipper, she might as well know. There's no way she would forget this." Mentioned Kowalski.

The elite penguin leader ponder on this until coming up to a decision. "Alright. She was bound to know anyway."

Skipper fixed his whole gaze on the female otter. "You see, Marlene. Mufasa here claims that he is from another dimension. A lion king of his pride and his lands called the Pridelands. Though, he was mudered by his brother, Scar.--"

"You mean that new lemur is his _brother_!?"

Skipper nodded and continued. "Anyway, point being. He and his brother were transported by a portal that was open by unknown forces after their death."

Marlene cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, what? That's impossible, there's no way that a portal could open up mysteriously."

"Yes. That's what I thought. That means that Mufasa is a spy sent by Dr. Blowhole!" Skipper exclaimed with a clenched flipper and narrowed eyes.

"Actually Skipper, it _is _ possible to be from anot--" Kowalski was cut off by Skipper's glare.

"But," Private intruded, getting back to the subject. "there's proof that Mufasa's story is true."

"How so?" Questioned Marlene with her paws on her hips.

Mufasa was wondering if she forgotton about him. He saw how Rico was smiling at him, though he didn't know why.

"Scar. Mufasa's brother will have the same story, just ask the lemurs." Private assured.

Skipper snorted. "Please Private, there's a bigger possibility that Scar is a spy too. Both Mufasa and Scar working togethor to retrieve our secret weapons and discover our weaknesses."

Mufasa was irritated of the whole situation. _"I'm no spy! And, who is Dr. Blowhole?! What a strange name. Dr. Blowhole. Yes, a strange name indeed."_

Kowalski watched the argument between his comrad and leader. He knew that Skipper had the upper hand, but he had a small tug that Private was right. Then again, science does prove that Skipper was right, all proof so far proves that Mufasa has a chance of being a spy. But, Kowalski couldn't help thinking that Private may be right. Sadly, Kowalski followed his science view. Skipper is right, is what science proves.

Rico, before, was neutral, now he sided with Private. The maniac bird knew for a fact that Mufasa is no spy, but a friend. Though, he didn't know how to prove it. The argument was over the same subject, it was as if they were saying the same words. That's at least how Rico heard it. The argument was as if it was a competetion, though Rico found this a bit entertaining. Never would he thought of Private standing up to Skipper.

Marlene didn't know what to believe. Skipper claims that Mufasa is a spy sent by his arch nemesis, and Private claims that Mufasa is not a spy who is from another dimension. This was just confusing to the female asian otter. The argument was giving her a headache, it was time to stop this bitterness.

"QUEIT!!" Marlene yelled to the flightless dio.

Skipper and Private remained silent for Marlene could continue. Marlene got the message.

"Alright, you two are like brothers! Don't let this feud break you apart! That's not the penguins I know."

Skipper sighed. "She's right, Private. But, you have to believe me, Mufasa _is_ a spy. I know you were getting close to him, but you need to learn that you always have to be on guard. Even if they seem like a friend. I'm sorry Private, it's just things are and you know it. Besides, who are you going to side with? Me your friend and commanding officer or a stranger that claims he's from another dimension?"

"Once again i--"Kowalski was cut off by Skipper's glare once again.

Private soaked in Skipper's words, while ignnoring Kowalski, and knew he was right. "I'm sorry, Skippah. I should've believed you instead, you're like a brother to me, sir."

"You too, soilder." Skipper sniffed. He reached Private's shoulder with comfort of a brother and smiled. Private returned the gesture.

Marlene was proud of her job well done, though she won't know what will happen to Mufasa.

The ex-lion king gazed upon the brotherly moment. He was glad that they worked out their arguement, though feared of what will happen to him. Rico felt the same and wondered what should he do to help Mufasa.

Kowalski smiled at Private and Skipper. But, wondering of what to do with the claim spy, Mufasa. They will probably shipped him out to another zoo, knowing he will contact Blowhole anyway. Though, Kowalski wondered if Mufasa obtain any inventions without them knowing like Crick and Watson taking full credit of the DNA model, even though Rosalinda did alot of the work and did not know of the men taking the full credit. (A/N: It's true! Check it out! Because, Knowledge is the Power!) Yet, that same tugging feeling claim Mufasa was innocent. But, Kowalski subsided the un-logical thought.

Private made his gaze towards the defenless ex-lion king. "Sorry Mufasa, but you know he's right."

Mufasa knew he was right, except the spy part. Though, he wondered what will happen to his brother. Didn't they think that Scar is a spy too? The ex-lion king doubted that him and Scar will end up at the same place again when going to another zoo. He worried that Scar will destroy another's life or Scar will be miserable. Mufasa wished his brother farewell and good luck.

Skipper narrowed his eyes towards Mufasa. "Alright fiend! Time to go where you belong."

"Which is?" Questioned Marlene with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ship him to the farthest zoo. Though, he will probably contact Blowhole on his way there. Knowing he failed his mission, including Scar." Skipper inquired.

"Skipper, Mufasa is not a spy! He's probably an animal who's crazy, believing he's from another dimension! He needs help! Including Scar!" Marlene stated, hoping Skipper will agree to her terms.

Skipper merely shooked his head. "Look Marlene, I know you don't believe of my foes bu--"

"HELP!!" Came a shreik above them.

Private acted quickly and climed up the ladder. He moved the fish bowl aside to see Mort running towards the penguins' habitat. Private leaped up, to see Mort already in front of him panting from exhastion.

"Mort! What happened!?"

The mouse lemur ignored Private and jumped down the tunnel that led to the penguins' H.Q. Private soon followed.

Skipper and the rest, except Mufasa, were about to go above to see the cry of agony. Though, Mort jumped down, hitting the concrete floor in the proccess. Not noticing the pain, the mouse lemur leaped up to his feet. Mort quickly ran towards Skipper to tell him the urgent news that only he and his team could solve.

"KING JULIEN!!!" Mort stated with a scream.

"Whoa, whoa! Tell us the problem, sad eyes!" Skipper urged the young lemur.

Mort nodded and procceed. "I saw Scar tying up Maurice with a rope to a tree! King Julien was already tied up and his eyes were covered with a white cloth around King Julien's eyes and mouth! Maurice, too! He was about to get me, but I ran! Ple-e-eas help me!" Mort broked down in sobs.

Skipper snarled and glared at Mufasa, who's eyes were wide of his brother's evil attempt.

"This is part of the plan, isn't it?! I don't why, but it is!" Skipper then gazed at his team. "Kowalski, Private, Sad eyes you three are come with me! Rico, stay here with Mufasa and make sure he doesn't escape! Let's move out!"

"What about me!?" Complained Marlene.

"No can do, Marlene. You will just have to go back to your habitat. We'll take care of this." The elite leader determined. Soon enough, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Mort were out of H.Q. in a blink. Of course, Private was holding Mort when leaving.

Marlene muttered. "Yeah, I'll go." She ran towards the steel door, opened it, and closed it with a slam. Rico could hear her running foot steps from afar.

Rico stared at Mufasa with a blank expression. Mufasa watched this, wondering what will he do. Rico smiled with warmth, this puzzled the great ex-king. Rico stepped forward to grab the white cloth that wrapped Mufasa's mouth and pulled to take it off. Mufasa breathed through his mouth, glad to feel the air in his mouth. Rico then blurched out a small pointy sliver that contained a handle that could cut through flesh. Mufasa widen his eyes, observing the deathly weapon. If Rico was going to kill him, at least let him die with diginty.

"Kill me, if you must. But, tell your leader that he killed an innocent without second thoughts. And, I'm not a spy." Mufasa sneered with disgust.

Rico only let his smiled widen and striked Mufasa. The ex-lion king remained with his eyes open, not wanting to satisfy his murderer. Though, he wished that Rico would've been his friend. Mufasa was getting close to the maniac, including the other penguins. The newest penguin expected pain and agony. Instead, he felt loose and free. Mufasa realized that Rico wasn't about to kill him, but free him from the clutches of the rope. Mufasa stood up to get his feeling back from sitting. Once that was done, Mufasa gazed at Rico.

"Why?"

Rico chuckled and rasped out. "Friend.....and brother."

Mufasa smiled at his friend's words, no, brother. Mufasa felt touched that Rico feels that way about him, never would he thought of meeting a good friend this fast. He only hoped that the rest will be the same.

"Come on, Rico. We have an enemy to stop. By the way, how did you blurch out an object?"

Rico smirked. "My specialty."

Mufasa nodded. "Right, I'll ask more details later. First, we need to cease my brother."

The maniac bird understood immediatly. He grabbed Mufasa's flipper and lead him the way to the obvious location.

The lemurs' habitat.

* * *

The trio penguins slid on their bellies. Mort was holding on Private's back like a horse. Soon the reached their destination, noticing Maurice gagged, covered with another cloth over his eyes, and tied to a tree.

Mort leaped off of Private's back and ran towards the aye-aye in panic. "Maurice!" Mort tore off the the cloth that kept Maurice's mouth shut.

"Mort! Oh man, how I'm glad to see you!"

The trio penguins were there in a instant. "Maurice, tell us where Ringtail is!" Skipper ordered.

"All I know is that Scar took King Julien! He tied me up and blinded me before I had the chance to escape, or discover where he's keeping the king!" Maurice blurted.

Private untied Maurice and soon was up on his feet. Kowalski studied the surroundings to discover some type of clues. Anything would've helped. Kowalski realized that Scar was smarter than he thought. He continued to search the ground and anything that surrounded it. Private and Skipper helped, while the lemur king's servants waited for them to find a clue. Though, the penguins' heard a stumble. The trio penguins went into fighting positions, ready to take on the foe.

They didn't expect an asian female otter to stumble upon them. Clearly irritated of her fall. She groaned from her pain and stared right at the group of animals.

"Marlene!? I thought I told you to stay put!" Skipper exclaimed.

Marlene was fully on her feet and crossed her arms. "Skipper, you know me better than that."

The elite penguin growled to himself. Kowalski saw that Marlene had a piece of paper stuck on her head, she must of fallen on it and it stucked because of her sweat glands. Kowalski quickly retreived the paper, and anbsorbed the information. Only to realize it was all in hand writing, Kowalski didn't expect Scar to know how to write or read. Though, could've been a human who threw a writtin paper within the habitat. But, he didn't know for sure.

"Kowalski! Statues report on the clue!" Skipper ordered.

Maurice, Mort, Private, and Marlene awaited the answer. Hoping it's the right clue to track down the ex-tyrant, and to find the lemur king alive without injuries. Kowalski gaved his report.

"Sorry Skipper, but this clue is hand written. I can't make it out."

"How do you know it doesn't belong to the humans?" Questioned Private.

Kowalski replied. "That's what I thought. But, we don't know for sure until furthur notice."

All animals groaned of the useless discovery.

"Wait a minute, how about the chimps?" Suggested Maurice.

Kowalski smiled. "Of course! The chimps! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"But, they're asleep. Won't they just reject our plea?" Mort pointed. Though, the group of animals were suprised that he would thought of a good reason.

Skipper smirked."Not without a little ressurance."

"But Skippah, are you su--" Private was cut off by a scream in the distance.

Maurice and Mort knew that scream very well. "King Julien!"

"Lets move out!" Skipper ordered.

Soon the penguins left to the source.

The other animals followed, but wondered if it was the scream of fear....or anger?

Mufasa and Rico arrived, watching the penguins and the others following them. Though, the group of animals did not see them. The dio penguins heard the scream, too.

"Was that fear or anger?" Questioned Mufasa. Rico shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Netherless, we should follow. Come on." Mufasa waddled as fast as he can to follow the others. Rico sighed, they could get there faster by sliding on their bellies, but Mufasa doesn't know how to do such a thing. Rico followed Mufasa from behind.

The main source of the cry was within the reptile house.

* * *

King Julien was holding a bamboon stick, he cried of fury when striking. Scar quickly ducked out of the way, to avoid the hit. The ex-tyrant couldn't believe of how the lemur king escaped. Scar was holding a bamboon stick, too. He swung, aiming Julien's head, it hit it's target. Julien staggered backwards, when Scar stabbed him in the gut. Julien held his stomach from the pain. But, by impulse, he grabbed his weapon and swiped Scar off his feet. Though, the ex-tyrant quickly rolled out of the way and was up on his feet in a matter of seconds. Both lemurs circled each other holding their only weapon, waiting for the other to strike or find an opening.

Yet, the lemur king and ex-tyrant coudn't help but rememince of how all this has happened.

_**Flashback**_

_King Julien was on top of the tallest platform about to turn on his boom box, when Scar called him over._

_"My king!"_

_Julien ceased of what he was about to do, and turned to see Scar smiling. "Yes, Scarface?"_

_Scar's smile flickered, but remained on his expression. "You see, your majesty, I'm having a bit of a problem. And, only your kingship could solve such a deed."_

_"Say what now?"_

_"I need your help." Scar simply answered. Julien was a bit suspicious of Scar's new improve attitude. But, subsided the feeling, for he only cared of how Scar was now treating him. He liked this new treatment._

_"Of course, only I, the king, could only help a defencless peasent." Julien smiled innocently._

_The lemur king thought he heard a growl, but Scar didn't even replaced his expression of delight. Though, this started to creep Julien out. Scar motioned him to follow him, Julien complied to do so. They reached their destination, the lemur king gazed below to see his moonbounce._

_"Now, see the device that bounces? I ne--"_

_"You mean the moonbounce?" Julien cut off Scar._

_Scar blinked dumbfounded. "That's what's it's called?...anyway, I need you to show me how to jump from here to there."_

_"Why? Don't you know how?" Julien cocked his eyebrow to symbolize his confusion. It doesn't take a brain to figure it out._

_The ex-tyrant smile remained. "Well, I'm new to this dimension. I don't know the proper customs, that's why I need a king's help."_

_Julien wasn't a fan of big words, it always confused him. All he knew was that Scar wanted him to jump. He didn't care for the reason anymore. The lemur king took steps backwards, before running at full sprint and jumped. He closed his eyes feeling the air rushing through him, the fresh moon illuminating on him. Julien always did love the feeling of rush, especially at night. He finally reached his destination, he expected to feel the rubber and be up in the air again. True, he felt the rubber, but not air. He opened his eyes to reveal that he was trapped in a net, wrapped around him. He struggled only to get more tangled._

_"What is the meaning of this!?" Shouted Julien above, seeing the shadow outline of Scar. His suppose servant._

_Scar quickly climbed down the tree and walked towards the trapped Julien. "What is the meaning of this?" Scar echoed. The ex-tyrant was no longer smiling but was replaced by a dark scowl. "I will tell you __**King**__ Julien. I am not to be laughed at, or himulated by a foolish king!"_

_"What?!"_

_Scar laughed. "You are an idiot!" He continued the dark laughter, while Julien's orange-yellow orbs shrunked of fear. Scar's laughter ceased to chuckling and he grabbed a hold of the net that contained Julien. He wrapped Julien with another rope, carefully taking off the net in the process. Julien wanted to struggle, but when he did Scar choked him until he stopped._

_Julien was now wrapped with rope, and to add with the special touch, Scar put a muddy cloth wrapped around Julien's mouth and eyes. The lemur king only saw darkness in his wake. He tried to scream for help under the cloth, but it only came out as mumbles. He heard Scar chuckle quietly._

_Scar stood up straight to observe his fine work. But, he heard another voice behind him._

_"King Julien!" The voice panicked. Scar snapped around to see the horror written on Maurice's face._

_Thinking fast, Scar quickly grabbed the net that held Julien and tackled Maurice with it. Soon, the aye-aye was covered within the net. Scar put his paw over Maurice's mouth, and grabbed another rope besides Julien. Scar always came prepared. He quickly tied Maurice and put a cloth around his mouth and eyes. Except, Maurice was tied to a tree, while Julien was tied around his body._

_Scar smiled with his job well done. The ex-tyrant heard a gasp behind him, to see Mort. Mort ran the other way, while Scar ran after him, though Scar ceased running when the mouse lemur was already the other side of the wall. Scar knew he will get help, the ex-tyrant ran back to his two victums. He grabbed Julien and pulled him over his shoulder, knowing that the lemur king was light. He ran to the edge of the habitat with Julien in tow. He was soon over the wall and ran to his next location._

_The reptile house._

_The ex-tyrant went inside the building, while Julien tried to scream for help. Scar, being annoyed by Julien, hit the lemur king on the head so he could shut up. Julien obeyed immediatly. Scar took him to an in-construction site, where a new habitat is to be build. So far, they planted many plants and trees. Perfect place for the kill. Scar let go of Julien and let him fall, not caring if he gets hurt or not. _

_Julien fell to the ground with force. He whimpered of pain and fear._

_"Pathetic. How are you still a king?" Scar snarled with arms crossed. He knelt down to take off the cloth off Julien's eyes, but not his mouth._

_Julien saw his dark smirk and evil gleam. Scar continued stare down at the lemur king. "Well, if you are not going to answer, I might as well kill you now."_

_Scar continued. "But, wait! What's this? There's nothing to kill you with. Now, that's a problem. Is it not? Don't worry, I came prepared!" Scar walked over to the nearest planted bush and revealed two thin bamboon logs._

_"Of course I don't have anything to kill you with...fast. Now, if I beat you to death, we solved a problem that only a__** king **__could solve. Though, you're soon to be ex-king, correct?" Scar continued._

_Julien's only reaction was widening his eyes of pure fear._

_"Correct?"Scar repeated but with more force._

_Julien only nodded. Scar smirked at this."Now, time to let the game begin."_

_Scar was about to strike Julien, when suddenly Scar felt a pain on his foot. He eyed down to see he stepped on chunks of glass. He hissed, and sat down, trying to take off the glass. While this happened, Julien was looking for anything that could save himself. He gazed upon a sharp object that was made to slice wood. Julien thought it was called a saw, though he didn't know for sure. He fixed his gaze back on Scar, who was still taking out many pieces of glass. Scar was too focuse on his ordeal to notice Julien._

_The lemur king used his chin and lower body to drag himself to the object. Luckily, the saw was hold upwards and it was hold still by a tree. Julien turned his body and sat up. He rubbed against the saw repeatly until he felt the rope loosen and cut through. He took off the remaining rope and took off the cloth that covered his mouth. He stood up and was about to run for his life, but something stopped him. He knew Scar will only do this again. If Scar killed him or beat him in combat, he would be the new king, it's always been the law for centuries. Julien will have to face Scar head on to protect his authority. Though, Julien didn't want to die this minute._

_He was about to run off once again, when he felt a paw touch his shoulder. Julien spinned around to only get hit in the face by a scarred lemur. Julien staggered backward. He was about to scream for help before Scar's words stopped him._

_"If you think for screaming for help, I won't hesitate to kill you with this!"_

_Julien gazed at a deadly weapon, humans called this a knife. "I thought you said you didn't have anything to kill me fast."_

_"I did, and it's still true. Knives kill anybody slowly, though I wanted to kill you by bamboon sticks. More slow and painful" Scar stated with a wave of a paw._

_"How did you get that?" Questioned Julien with a raised eyebrow._

_Scar smiled. "You wouldn't believe what you can find in a human's office drower. Escpecially when it says, 'Lost and Found'."_

_"You can read?"_

_"And, write." Scar added._

_Julien thought how he can escape his upcoming doom. When an idea hit him._

_"Okay, I see that you want to become king, correct?"_

_Scar nodded. "I'm listening."_

_"Hear me out, I will let you become king, but without not killing me. If you beat me in combat." Julien dealed, hoping he will accept. Though, he might lose his kingdom that his forefathers worked so hard for._

_"If you win?"_

_Julien swallowed. "Eh...same thing. Except with me as the king."_

_Scar thought about. __**"If Julien wins and becomes king, I can always try to kill him again."**__ Scar smiled. "You have yourself a deal."_

_The ex-tyrant let the knife fall from his back to be within the bush behind him. He was holding it behind his back when Julien asked such a deal. Scar tossed him a bamboon log and went into position, and Scar doing the same._

_Julien cried of fury when striking._

_**End of Flashback**_

That memory let new fury return to Julien's eyes, Scar reacted the same. Both ran to each other as fury drove them, both getting hit in the stomach with great impact. They staggered back. Scar gazed up to see Julien recovered from his hit, he smirked and spinned the bamboon. As if it was a toy. Scar didn't know he could do that, nor would he believe it. Scar quickly aimed to hit him, when he was tackled by a black and white figure.

"I got you now! Spy!" Yelled Scar's attacker. The ex-tyrant was pinned down by Skipper.

"Your majesty!" Maurice yelled. He and Mort ran to King Julien, glad that he was alright. Though, there king seemed depress and angry. They didn't know why, of course.

"Why didn't you come sooner!?" Julien screamed when Mort and Maurice reached him.

"Pardon?"

"What happened, King Julien?" Questioned Mort with big wide sad eyes.

Julien growled and fixed his vision towards Skipper, who still pinned Scar. Kowalski, Private, and Marlene were beside Skipper.

"Let him go, silly penguin. It has already been done." Julien mentioned solemnly.

Skipper cocked his head. "What do you mean? He tried to kill you, right?"

Julien replied. "Yes, he tried to kill the greatest king. But, I had challenged him. He has to finish his combat."

Maurice and Mort gasped. "Why would you do that!?" Maurice asked.

"He was going to kill me right then and there! I had to do it to stay alive!" Julien explained, he let his head fall in shame. Only if he stalled, he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Kowalski! Inform me!" Skipper ordered. Still puzzled of the situation. Private and Marlene felt the same.

The option-bird sighed. "It's bad, Skipper. Real bad."

"What is it, Kowalski?" Questioned Private with worry.

"When a dominant rules his/her pack. He/she could always be replace without expections. An outcast, communer, or the leader itself could challenge the other in combat. Or, kill to become the next dominate." Kowalski answered.

"So, what you're saying is that the leader can lose it's position by being murdered or lost to a battle? And, the one who did it can become the next leader?" Marlene asked.

"Yes and no. Yes on the murder. No, on the battle. The leader can lose to any battle anytime it wants, only when the battle _is_ the battle for the next dominance. They will have to challenge each other. And, it appears Julien accepted the terms. They have to finish what they started." Kowalski furthur explained.

"Have to?" Skipper was unsure.

Kowalski nodded. Skipper sighed and got off of Scar, who was now smirking.

"Sorry Skipper, maybe next time you should get here sooner." Scar then laughed of pure evil. Skipper narrowed his eyes, thinking this was all Blowhole's plan. Only that dolphin could think of something like this. Scar walked towards Julien, who let his face dropped.

"Are you giving up, Julien?"

Julien narrowed his eyes, a new feeling overwhelmed him."I have only just begun."

Scar growled. "Then so be it, _ex_-king."

Julien ignored Scar's remark and went to grab the weapons. He soon tossed to Scar the bamboon stick. Scar quickly grasped it in one movement only in solo paw. Julien spinned his weapon once more to show off.

"ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES!!!" Scar shouted in fury.

The ex-tyrant ran, aiming to strike his head, he swung. Julien ducked, causing Scar to spin, and giving Julien the opportunity to strike dead on. Julien hit his target, Scar fell forward, Julien Jumped to hit Scar in the neck. Scar rolled out of the way just in time, Julien stabbed his weapon to the ground instead. Causing it to be stuck. Julien panicked and tried to get unstuck, Scar saw the perfect opportunity. He used his strength to give Julien a painful hit, he stroked Julien's ribs, causing to make a sickly crack. Julien screamed from his pain, he tried to stand up straight to only give it more pain.

Scar stabbed his face to reveal blood coming from his mouth. He busted Julien's lip. Julien never felt this much pain for a long time, though he did feel worst than this. Still, he never did like it. He fell to the ground and spotted a chunk of glass. He retrievied it, while Scar ran at him in full speed. Julien leaped up and slashed at Scar with his glass. The ex-tyrant screamed from pain, for Julien slashed him across Scar's right eye. Reopening his scar, this made him angry as the warm blood flowed from his old scar.

"Go Julien!" Cheered Marlene.

"You can do it!"Private added.

"Beat this spy, Ringtail!"

"Aim him in the other eye!" Maurice advised.

"That's my king!"Mort chirped.

Kowalski cheered with them. "Yeah! Take down that suppose P. Leo! (A/N: Definition of P. Leo- One of the many scientific words to determine each species individualy, this word means, Lion. Thank you for reading this definition.^^)

Julien smirked of his strike. The smirked vanish as Scar back-pawed Julien in the snout, causing blood to flow from his nose. This made Julien fall on his back. Scar retrieved the glass that reopened his scar and memories he also grabbed another chunk of glass, the ex-tyrant stabbed Julien aiming for the heart with both deadly glasses. Scar missed his target because Julien leaped backwards, instead, the ex-tyrant stabbed Julien's royal feet. One glass on one foot and the other glass on the other foot.

"Uh, oh." Mort replied. Maurice gasped. He knew all to well of how the king feels about his royal feet. Though, Marlene and the dio penguins didn't know about his upcoming anger.

Julien stared, appualled, of what Scar has done. Blood dripped and oozed from his feet, both of his feet still had the glasses in them . Scar scowled, the ex-tyrant was aiming for the heart not the feet. Julien eyes widen of pure hatered and fury he glared at Scar, heart beating fast of his pure insanity that contained in himself.

"No. One. _Stabs_. The. ROYAL FEET!!!!!!!!!" Julien cried, he pulled the glass out of his feet and stab Scar in the chest.

Scar cried out in agony as the pain shot through his entire being. He fell backwards, besides a bush. Julien, while ignoring the pain, stood up and pulled out the bamboon log out of the ground. He quickly chocked Scar with it, waiting for him to suffocate. Scar did not want to die...again. He had to come up with a plan.

"Julien!" Scar choked, "W-wait! STOP!"

The lemur king ceased, but still had the opportunity to return to his hold of death anytime he wants. It was still below Scar's neck.

"You win! I loose! You wouldn't kill?! Would you!?" Scar cried in panic.

Julien was deep in thought, before answering. "No. I Won't kill you. But, since you claim that I win. You can never take it back, so I remain king until the day I die. Understood?"

Scar nodded slowly, still eyeing the weapon beneath his neck. Julien tossed the bamboon log aside and limped to the group of animals. Kowalski and Private helped him stand.

"You did good today, Ringtail." Skipper smiled. Though, he wondered of how Julien could obtain such strength. Never would he believe Ringtail to do such a thing, also he never knew Ringtail contained alot of anger.

Marlene patted him on the back, Julien smiled weakly towards her. Maurice was glad that his king was all right, same as Mort. Kowalski and Private were glad that this will soon be over.

Scar watched this scence unfold in front of him with a scowl, then he grinned. "Yes, you will remain king until the day you die." Scar reached over in the bush to feel anything to grasp. He felt of what he was searching for, he pulled it out to reveal his knife a while back. "To bad that day will be today." Scar aimed for Julien's upper head to go through the lemur king's skull and brain. But, his scar will still bleeding and it was hard to make the perfect aim. When he thought he made the right target he stood up, blood still dripping on his chest and scar, and threw it at King Julien.

But, Scar missed his target and it aimed towards Skipper.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed in the distance. Skipper was shoved out of the way, and heard a cry of pain.

Skipper leaped on his feet to gaze at his saviour. Only to see everyone shocked at the penguin on the floor. Skipper started to panic, one of his men saved him and he did nothing. He went to the side of the penguin who was face down. Skipper flipped him over to see the last penguin he expected. Mufasa. The ex-lion king saved his life, but why? He's a spy, isn't he? Skipper then knew immediatley that Mufasa wasn't a spy. He was a friend who only seeked help. Mufasa had the knife through his stomach, bleeding rapidly.

Scar stood there expressionless, he didn't expect to kill Mufasa again. Yet, he didn't know what to feel. Scar's thoughts continued to run, until he felt a sharp pain in his neck and then he saw blackness. While the last thing he saw was the group of animals surrounding his brother. Scar fell to the ground face down. Rico stood behind him. He flipped him over before leaving to Muasa's aid. Rico stood next to Kowalski with concern for his friend.

"Kowalski! Aid him, now!" Skipper ordered his soilder.

The option-bird nodded and elbowed Rico, who blurched a first-aid kit. "I need space, everyone move aside." All animals obeyed, though Julien needed help to walk.

All animals watched Kowalski in the distance, who was doing what science taught best.

"Skippah, will he be alright?" Questioned Private with worry.

Skipper sighed. "I don't know, soilder."

"You believe." Rasped out a familiar voice. Skipper turned to the source, to see Rico with a determine expression.

Skipper nodded. Private cried out. "I should've believed Mufasa to the end, I'm a horrible penguin."

"No you're not. You just did what everyone else would've done." Marlene explained.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself, man." Maurice agreed who patted Private on the shoulder.

Private gazed at the aye-aye. "What about Rico?"

"Well, Rico is different than us. He has his own reasons." Skipper answered for Maurice. Private nodded in understanding.

Rico gazed at the motionless Scar and went towards him. He picked him up and went towards the group. He then gently laid Scar on the ground. King Julien watched his actions, including the others.

"So what do we do with him?" Asked Mort, who cocked his head.

Skipper answered. "We will figure it out later."

"Hey, do they still claim they're from another dimension?" Questioned Marlene.

"Last time I checked, yes." Julien muttered, while rubbing his feet to cease the pain.

Marlene chuckled. "Come on. Another dimension, do they expect us to believe that?"

"I believe it!" Piped up Mort with a jump. Rico raised his flipper to agree, same as Private and Skipper. Julien nodded.

"Okay, I guess only me and Maurice are the only sane ones." Marlene declared. Maurice agreed with Marlene.

Julien piped up. "Marlene, the Sky Spirits probably sent them."

"I still stand my statement. And, you too, Skipper?" Marlene gazed at him.

"I kind of do. He saved my life, at least let me believe him." Skipper answered.

Marlene smirked. "You do that. While I will be sane."

"Maybe you will believe in us someday, Marlene." Skipper inquired.

"If you say so."

All animals went silent when they noticed Kowalski waddling towards him, he had a smile.

"He will be alright. True it went through him, but it only hit some temporaily tissues and appendix that I already successfully surgically moved. He will return to normal in a couple of days, though it will still need time to heal. But, we're lucky that he is even alive." Kowalski explained.

All the animals cheered for Mufasa. But ceased, when they heard a moan from afar. They snapped their attention to the source, witnessing Mufasa trying to sit up. They all immediatly went over, except Julien and the unconscience Scar. Julien was a bit angry with the ex-lion king, they all only cared for him. While he was just as hurt, Julien stared at Scar. Wondering if Scar felt the same way, Julien may never find out.

"Mufasa? Can you speak?" Kowalski questioned, while checking his heartbeat by a Stethoscope.

"I-I can speak."

"Do you feel any pain?"

"A little, mostly on the chest." Mufasa answered.

Kowalski nodded. "Alright, you should feel fine in a matter of days.

"Thank you."

Kowalski smiled in reply.

Skipper gazed at Mufasa with remourse. He should probably say something, Skipper asked if he and Mufasa could be alone. Everyone agreed and left them alone, the group of animals went where Julien and Scar was. Skipper turned towards Mufasa, the ex-lion king gazed at Skipper, wondering what's his plan. Mufasa feared if Rico was in trouble, the maniac penguin helped him against his leader's orders. Well if so, Mufasa will do whatever it takes to take the blame instead of Rico. Mufasa doesn't want Rico to be drag down with him.

"Listen Skipper, I--" Skipper cut him off by saying two words that caught Mufasa off gaurd.

"I'm sorry."

"....Pardon?"

Skipper sighed. "I'm sorry of accusing you of being a spy sent by my enemy. Sorry, for not believing you from the very beginning. I'm sorry, you had to save me from death while you almost got killed yourself." The elite penguin expected 'I told you so' or laughter, or perhaps reject his apology.

Mufasa blinked. "You don't have to apologize for anything."

"Say what?"

Mufasa smiled warmly. "I mean, if I were you I would've acted the same way. A stranger that comes to your property, claims he's from another dimension, a brother who is a lemur tried to kill your friends, yes, I would have acted the same. I just hope now we can be friends."

Skipper returned the smile."Mufasa, how would you like to be apart of the team? It's at least I can do. And, perhaps Kowalski could invent a machine for you to return home. Though, you will have to take your brother with you."

"You want me to join your team. But, I wouldn't feel right. All of you are pratically like brothers."

"And, you will be too, Mufasa. Not to mention, we will try to help you return home. What do you say?" Skipper held his flipper up.

Mufasa knew what that meant. He and his brother slapped paws all the time when they were younger, how he missed those days. Mufasa smiled in determination. "I would love to, sir." Mufasa slapped Skipper's flipper.

"Welcome to the team, soilder."

The penguins smiled at each other. "Skipper, I think this a start of beautiful friendships."

"Friendships?"

Mufasa nodded and pointed to the animals across the room. Kowalski already treated Julien, who had badages wrapped around his torso and ribs, his feet was also heavenly wrapped. Kowalski was now recovering Scar, who was still unconscience. Marlene was chattering with Private and Rico, and the three lemurs were talking to each other. Skipper smiled at the site, but a thought stroked him.

"Well, I guess we will have to tranferr, Scar. Since he did almost kill another life." Skipper concluded.

Mufasa smiled. "I wouldn't do that."

"Then what would you recommend?"

The ex-lion king smiled mischievously of his own plan.

* * *

It's been a four days since the events of the attempt murder. It was early in the mourning, the sun was rising over the bulidings of the city. Hearing the cars and people passing through out the city. The zoo was quiet, for some were still soundly asleep. But, not all.

"Scar!"

"Yes?"

"I need you to wake up Maurice and Mort, and get me a snack, I'm hungry."

"Alright." Scar replied.

The scarred lemur took off to wake up the other two lemurs. He ran and jumped off the concrete platfrom to hit the moonbounce. Mort and Maurice were asleep on the moonbounce, until Scar jumped to make them fly in the air. They screamed from suprise, they ceased when realizing why. The bounces decreased when Scar stopped jumping.

"King Julien ordered you to wake us up?"

Scar rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Alright, come on, Mort." Maurice slid off the moonbounce with Mort behind him. Scar soon followed. The three lemurs climbed on the tree, to reach the tallest platform. King Julien awaited them.

"Good mourning! Now, you know the , I'm still to be waiting on my snack."

Scar sighed. "Yes, right. I'll be back."

The ex-tyrant jumped down to reach the snack bar. He bend down to see a blender, he reached for it and found some fruit along the way. He pulled out the fuit and blender. He got the plug of the blender and plugged it in the socket next to him. He put different fruit inside the blender and put the lid on. He pushed the button to activate it, he waited until it was all liquid. Scar then went under to grab a plactic cup, the color orange. He carefully climbe back up to the tallest platform to give the king his snack.

"Here you are." Scar handed Julien the drink. The king took a sip before spitting it out on Scar's face.

"Uhg! This taste is awful to my royal tounge! Go back and redo it!" Julien shoved the cup back to Scar, who still was sticky and wet from Julien's drink.

Scar mumbled and was about to hit Julien in the the head with the cup. But, a whistle stopped him of doing such a thing. He gazed at the source to see the penguins watching him. Mufasa was smiling at him, he waved to his brother. Scar scowled in return. Private smiled at the-extyrant, who returned the same expression as Mufasa. Kowalski waved and Rico laughed. Scar winced at Rico's laughter and frowned at Kowalski's wave. Skipper smirked and made his flipper point to his eye and then point back to Scar. In Skipper's other flipper held a whistle. The ex-tyrant gulped.

"I'm still to be waiting!"

"I'm an napkin!" Mort cheered. Scar saw Julien wiping his hands on Mort, for he had some of the drink on him as well. Scar growled to himself and went to the snack bar to retry the king's snack.

The penguins watched this from below.

"Hey guys!" Cheered a voice. They saw Marlene strolled towards them.

Mufasa smiled. "Hello Marlene, how was your mourning?"

"It was alright. How's it going with Scar?"

"So far it's been good. He's behaving like he is suppose to be." Skipper answered.

Kowalski nodded. "Yes. And, according to my calculations, he will stay this way as long as he's here."

Marlene smiled. "That's good. Don't feel like going through trouble again.

"Yes. But, I'm still confused. What was the punishment again."

Rico blurched out a flame-gun and aimed at Scar as he's example. He then gulped it back down.

"Um, I'm still puzzled."

Mufasa answered. "You see, Private. Scar has one and only punishment."

"What was the punishment?"

Marlene smiled. "He has to serve, listen, stay loyal, and do whatever King Julien says without expections. It's funny how this turned out."

"And, if he does anything funny, we won't hesitate to take him down." Skipper mentioned with flippers crossed.

Private gleamed. "Oh! I get it! Thank you."

"Yeah, well I have to head back to my habitat. Got alot of cleaning to do, see you guys later!" Marlene walked off to her habitat.

"Bye Marlene!" They all said in usion.

Mufasa continued to smile. He now had great friends and will help him get him and his brother home. Even though he might have to wait a while, he doesn't mind. As long as the four of them stick togethor, he will be just fine. Hopefully at the end of this experience, Scar will have a change of heart. Mufasa only _hoped_. Though, one questioned remained on his mind.

"Skipper?"

The elite penguin turned to him. "Yes?"

"Who is Dr. Blowhole? You mentioned him that I was his spy."

Skipper sighed. "That is a long story. But, it will have to wait. We have to start training."

"Alright sir, what's the first step?"

The other penguins got in position, ready for their difficult training. While far off, Scar is getting the drink splattered all over his face again.

The two brothers both knew that this was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

"A new soilder? This is stressing on my part."

"Sir, when do we strike?"

"You know perfectly well when.....it's when the machine is complete and how to lure them in."

"Whose the other penguin?"

"Mufasa, an animal who just joined my enemey's elite. I already don't like the sound of him."

"How about the other lemur?"

"That will be Mufasa's brother, Scar. So I've learned."

"How are they related?"

"They weren't born in that species. They are from another dimension, born as lions."

"Lions!?"

"Correct. Mufasa may be another threat to us. Although...."

"Although what, sir?"

"I see great potential in his brother, Scar. He's smart with a sneaky mind. He could work for us someday. But, I might have to persuade him."

"If you say so, sir."

"Yes. He may be another route to take over land and sea."

"What do we do until then, sir?"

"We will sent a spy and study their weaknesses by satilite, and learn more about their love ones."

"When do we send the spy?"

"All in do time. Now, go back to the screens and find any glitches that needs to be worked on."

"Right away, Dr. Blowhole."

The lobster crawled back to his assigned seat and started working. Blowhole continued studying the big screen in front of him. Focusing more on the two brothers.

"Patience is the key to everything." Blowhole muttered to himself.

Yet, even he wondered how Mufasa and Scar will effect everyones' lives around them.

Like he said before, patience is the key to everything.

* * *

The animals in Pride Rock gazed upon the portal.

"Is that it?" Questioned Kiara.

Rafiki chuckled. "No, Princess Kiara, it's only the beginning."

_End of first story_


End file.
